With Me
by SavannahLynnXoXo
Summary: Post Eclipse, Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens leave their home once again to start a new life, and a new school. What happens when Bella finds a singer? OCxBxE
1. We're Leaving?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Ms. Meyer is the goddess of vampires, and what not.**

**A/N! Okay, well today is my friend Joey's Birthday! (2/24/08) This is my first Twilight Fanfic, so if you review, you get a piece of cake, and a hug from Joey and Edward!**

* * *

_Bella's POV throughout entire story, I believe_

I had been with my sweet angel for thirty years now. He was perfect in so many ways. I couldn't ever imagine my life with anyone but him. I still can't. I snuggled close to Edward as we watched the news with Carlisle. Nothing we needed to get involved with. Nothing has been truly serious since Victoria had changed many people, in order to find and kill me.

I chuckled at the thought of Victoria. I remember so long ago, how I would have cringed as I thought of her name, now I merely chuckled, as she was a distant memory. A memory that my sweet angel had saved me from.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "What's so funny, love?" He looked at me with a confused look. I merely looked at the television, which was displaying a series of fires, murders, and I laughed again, knowing he must have gotten my laughter confused with the news.

"Nothing was really funny. I was only thinking of how distant a memory Victoria is now. How I would cringe, but now I laugh at the thought of her name." I laid my head on his shoulder. Edward turned his attention back to the TV.

I turned toward Carlisle. "You know, Carlisle, a new school year starts next week. You're trying to pass for thirty-eight here."

His gaze met mine, as if he wasn't aware of this. He claimed he was though. "Yes, Bella, I know. We're planning to leave Saturday. You and the others won't go to the new school, however, for another week or so."

"The perfect alibi." I smirked, we always had one. We couldn't start school right away, being so new to town. Even though we would understand the school better as brand new juniors compared to the freshman who had probably been to the high school more than once. I was happy to start school over somewhere new. I sighed though. In a way, I was dreading school again.

"Anything wrong, Bella, honey?" Edward asked sweetly.

"No, I just hate the first day. All the female staff eyeing you. Not to mention the students." I groaned. "You know how many _male _students were eyeing you at this school? I just hope this school isn't going to be the same."

"I hope so too, my sweet love. For one, I cannot bear to see you upset. Second, we came to this school in the middle of student teaching season, so many male teachers eyeing _you._ My Bella, it was so much to put up with." He really did seem in pain. I kissed him lightly. It's amazing how his kisses still have the same effect on me. I'm still dazzled by being with him. I kissed him again, just waiting and preparing for a trip to a new town, and a new school.

* * *

**A/N How did you like it? Yes it was short, but I'm not very good with chapters, I'm used to just writing one whole story, not divided... This is my first story, and expect more chapters soon! Hm, You might just get a treat for reviewing! Let's see!**

**You know you love me.  
****XoXo.  
****BellaRose/Savannah**


	2. Before and while we're on the road

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Twilight**_**. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does. I merely wish to play the characters. No copyright infringement is intended upon her, or any other Twilight fan fiction writers. **

**I got a review! One review is better than no reviews! Keep them coming please! Reviews motivate me! )

* * *

**As Edward and I put our things into his Volvo, I couldn't help but feel nervous about starting at a new school. I always did, yet I fit in the best of all us Cullens. I talked to people, I didn't outcast myself like the others. Well I tried to fit in, that is. Until Edward would pull me away from the humans. It was strange, I was the newest vampire, but Jasper still had the largest blood lust problem. The scent of humans didn't bug me. I could smell them, but that was all I really cared about. I never felt an urge to kill anyone, not even on days where I couldn't be any thirstier. I sat there and tried to talk to them like a normal human. I barely noticed the scent of an animal's blood either. 

"Hello, love? You there?" Edward asked, waving his hand in my face.

I shook my head and blinked, coming back to reality. "Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Okay, love. Whatever you say." He chuckled softly. I looked around, and realized I was sitting on the ground. I laughed as well, and stood up to kiss my angel. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Whoa, need a little privacy you two?" Emmett said a little too loudly as he came around the corner. I took a rock of the ground and threw it at him. He easily dodged it. I still couldn't throw, even as a vampire. Well, against humans, I would be the best pitcher the baseball team had. Against vampires, my aim sucked. He started running, and Edward and I took after him. We easily caught up to him. Emmett started to weave in and out of trees. However, Edward and I were so attuned to each other's movements, we were able to follow each other, and plow Emmett into to ground easily.

"Okay, okay you guys, I give up, let me up!" Emmett pleaded. We held him firmly to the ground, and a growl rippled from within his chest. Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. Emmett is easily the strongest, yet he couldn't get out of our grasps. I could hear Esme yelling somewhere in the distance, and helped Emmett up, against Edward's protests.

"Esme wants us back home, so we can leave." I smiled sweetly as I explained, hoping it would calm Edward down. I put one arm around his waist as we walked out of the forest. Edward kissed the top of my head. He was too sweet. I know I didn't deserve him. I studied the trees as we left the forest. The shade of green each tree… I wondered if we would ever return to this area, or leave it forever. I quietly mused over random facts as we walked. My mind seemed to drift often, and I always seemed to be one behind the rest of the family, only because I was too busy daydreaming.

As we reached the house, Edward and I checked everything over one more time, making sure anything irreplaceable wasn't left. It was just then that I ran upstairs to the bathroom, grabbing my bracelet Jacob had given me so long ago. I wondered how he was doing, if he was okay. I wondered if he had imprinted yet. If he had forgotten about me.

"Bella? Are you coming?" Edward yelled from downstairs. Well, yelling would be too much, he 'talked' up the stairs. None of us really yelled anymore. There was no reason to.

I clasped the bracelet on around my wrist, and headed downstairs, to find everyone already in their cars. I took one last glance at the house. I had no clue why, but I felt a wave of nostalgia come over me. Never in my vampire life had I felt so nostalgic. Except when I had left Forks, but I had met Edward and the rest of the Cullens there.

I climbed into Edward's Volvo, wondering what lied ahead. If I were human, I would have fallen asleep in the car ride. It was so boring. Edward didn't want to talk to me for a strange reason.

"Edward, did Alice see something? You haven't been talking to me at all." I asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"She did, but… I'm afraid to tell you. I want to see if it will actually happen." Edward said, with some anger, but mostly pain and sadness. I wondered what could possibly hurt him so bad.

"Then, at least act like nothing's wrong." I laughed quietly.

Edward relaxed a little as he drove. My cell phone rang, and I answered, knowing Alice had to have seen something.

"Hello?"

"Make Edward pay attention to the road! I know we're all perfect drivers, but people will pass the Volvo, and wonder how he can drive on the highway without looking at the road for a full minute!" I chuckled quietly as Alice went on. I slapped Edward's wrist.

"Pay attention, you have Alice worried." I said, and Edward laughed. He looked at the road with a concentrated gaze, Alice's yellow Porsche passed us, and she laughed at his view on the road.

In a way, I wished we could be on the road forever. The carefree feeling. The wind blowing beneath my hair. Being alone in a car with my angel, it couldn't get any better if I asked for it.

* * *

**You like? Let me know!**

**Hugs from Edward and my friend Joey go to ;;**

_**rocknfire12345;;Patrick-Henry;;**_

**Oh, and they each get a cookie and a gold star for reviewing! )**

**And the following people get a dime for adding me or my story for their alert list. haha, you no get cookies! lol The underlined people get the dime, along with a gold star and cookies! **

**_Tymer;;Twilighties;;Patrick-Henry;;rocknfire12345;;_**

**Keep the reviews coming!  
Oh, btw, I know I haven't mentioned Bella's power yet... The immunity to human blood is part of it, but you'll find out more of her power later. It's truly extra-ordinary... if I go with the idea I originally intended.**

Keep Reviewing, and I'll keep writing!  
You know you love me,  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah


	3. Welcome To Montana

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I don't own Twilight, but don't we all wish we did?**

**A/N: We had a snow day today! I hope to have chapter 3 and 4 up today, so please R&R! )

* * *

**_Welcome to Montana_

"We're going to Montana? I was hoping we were going east for somewhere else and then end up in Oregon or something. There's not even an ocean here." I mock-whined as we headed into the state. Edward chuckled. I looked at the clock on the radio; it was one AM. I had thought it was only eight. Edward and I had been reminiscing over my human life, and our thirty years together. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun, even when you're a vampire.

We passed through a series of side roads and trees. I didn't exactly know why. To stay off the highway at night?

Edward looked at the sign we just passed again and chuckled. "Well, Montana is better than anywhere else we would go." He sighed over-dramatically. I playfully slapped his arm. Between all of our cars, Edward and I were in the back. He started to swerve radically to the left, under the slap of my arm. We laughed as he continued to swerve the car. When my phone rang, he straightened up, probably knowing it was Alice, calling to yell.

I flipped open my phone. "Yeah, he's not going to swerve anymore. We got it." I said, with a monotonous tone that Edward laughed at.

"Good, I have a vision of you two being caught for reckless driving. So make him pay attention." Alice grumbled into her phone.

I slapped my phone shut and placed it in my purse. I didn't realize why the purse was needed, but I had one nonetheless, under Alice's orders.

I turned to Edward and laughed. "Pay attention, a policeman is going to catch you!" I laughed again. We could easily run as fast as we had the Volvo traveling. So we could run away from the car, before anyone could ever catch us.

"Hey, if we're lucky, Charlie will have moved to Montana, and you can grace him with your new appearance. Well, not exactly new, but new to him." Edward and I chuckled simultaneously. The thought of Charlie seeing us look exactly the same, well, Edward looking exactly the same, was very worthy of laughter.

"Well, you realized Charlie's pushing his seventies, I doubt he's gonna catch us speeding, if he's still even working." I laughed again. Immortality did have its good points.

We were driving for a few hours before the sunrise. It hadn't even seemed like five minutes, but it had been five hours. I watched the sunrise as we drove through forests and mountains. I've always been envious of the sunrise and sunset. It's naturally beautiful. You don't need to change it in order for its beauty to occur.

We stopped in order to go hunting. Alice said it would be sunny, so we might as well stop to hunt before we go into town.

Hunting became ridiculously easy, compared to how it was as a newborn. I needed blood more than anything, but I couldn't smell any blood. It was beyond irritating. Now, I've grown accustomed to following Edward. Being as I'm the only one that can keep up with his speed. He was usually able to find a mountain lion family for us. I could always smell an animal, but if I were to guess blindfolded what animal it was, I wouldn't be able to tell you.

Hunting seemed to finish quickly. We were soon in town, where I couldn't wait to see the new house. We pulled up into a house, undeniably deep in a forest. I hopped out of the car quickly and entered the house. I went to claim Edward and my bedroom, and the scent of human blood hit me. _Hard._ I couldn't believe it. I never felt a craving for human blood in my life, and now it was all I could do from leaving the house and tracking the scent.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so it's short, and it took a while to update…**

**I had a snow day, but my stepdad kept me busy with chores. Then school came up, and I had a trumpet solo in band… lots of stuff happened this week… so sorry I could update! But I know exactly what I want in chapter four, so expect at the latest Saturday!**

**Gold Stars to my reviewers! ****and hugs from Emmett! Oh, and Cookie Cake!**

_**rocknfire12345;;Patrick-Henry;;twinkietarian;;**_

**and quarters go to people who added me to their alerts! **

**For the previous chapter::**

_**Twinkietarian **_**added me to their alerts**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! I'll update faster when you do! I have ideas, I just forget to type them! lol**

You know you love me.  
xoxo.  
BellaRose


	4. Need to be alone

**Disclaimer: (****tear) I don't own Twilight, but I don't think it would be as good if I did.

* * *

**

I sat in my new room later that night, hyperventilating. I was grasping the sheets with all my might, to keep myself from leaving. I never wanted a human so much, and the scent is all around this house. My siblings all looked at me throughout the day as if I was crazy. Is it just being in the mountains? I couldn't stand this.

Alice tapped lightly at the door, and allowed herself in. "Hi, Bella! What's wrong?"

I clutched to the sheets tighter, as if saying it aloud would make me run for the scent. "Well, let's see Alice. I never craved human blood in my life, and now I am trying my hardest not to kill whoever's scent I smell." I growled at myself.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. Don't worry, you have thirty years of experience. You've never even spilled human blood. Your record is cleaner than Rosalie's. You have nothing to worry about. I can see it." Alice spoke of the matter lightly. I glared at her. A wind blew through my window. I wouldn't have it open, however, despite my freezing body temperature, I felt like I was burning up. I wind blew through the window, and I stiffened.

Alice gracefully walked over to the window and shut it. I calmed some, and my grip relaxed on the sheets. She chuckled lightly. "I would love to have Emmett up here right now, your reaction to the situation is just like when you were human. You're over reacting just as much. He loves it when you over react to things. Maybe I should get Jazz to help you too, with the blood lust thing, I mean. You never had this problem, even as a newborn." Her light and playful eyes changed to worry and apprehension.

"What I need right now Alice," I spoke slowly, articulating each word. "is to be alone. Please don't let Edward come up here either, I can't stand this, and I don't want to see anyone…" I put my face into a pillow. At some point I heard Alice get up and leave the room. I cried dry sobs, wanting this ridiculous pain to end. I wished so badly I could sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to block out what everyone was saying downstairs. They didn't realize I could hear them talking about me.

I had my eyes remain closed for the rest of the night. I opened them the next morning, feeling angrier with myself than I did last night. I couldn't dare leave the house, I didn't want to follow the scent of whoever it was. Edward would appear occasionally, and we would talk for a bit, but never as long as we used to. I had no clue why I was letting this drive me to the extremes. It has only been two days, and I'm already dreading it. I never wanted human blood, not even as a newborn, now I do?

The entire situation was too confusing. I was starting to become depressed over this.

"Bella, love, please tell what's wrong?" Edward has asked me one day, about the fifth day we've been here.

"That's exactly the problem, I have no clue what's going on. How could I have _no craving whatsoever_ for human blood, and now, all of a sudden, whoever this scent I smell belongs to, I want to chase them down." I wished for the outlet of crying and tears dearly. I tried my best not to cry dry sobs, which would only make me feel worse.

Edward pulled me in close to him. "Shhh, Bella, my sweet Bella. You have nothing to worry about, Alice even said she doesn't see anything."

"Because I haven't decided to leave this room. If I decided to go downstairs, her vision would change completely."

"Love, we've known each other for how long? About 32 years I'd say. Do you think I would let you leave and chase the scent down?" I melted into his topaz eyes. His voice was still just as seductive, just as hypnotic as it was when I was human. His icy breath against my ear made me shiver.

"No, but…" I forgot my defense. I kissed Edward lightly. He kissed me back with more passion. I just kept my mind focused on him, so I wouldn't have to worry about the future.

* * *

**A/N: So I started working on this in school too, along with chapter five, I'll have that up later today. Bella and the Cullens will start their first day at school!**

**I haven't received any reviews for chapter 3 yet, chapter 3 is sad and lonely…**

**But my 2 alert-ers get a dollar! **

**_Sparklingemerald;;dazze1ed_**

**Thank you! **

**Please review! I'm working really hard, and I'm not going to demand reviews for the next chapter. I'm just going to write, and if you review, I'll write faster. Trust me, my friend Tyler and I roleplayed the middle of the story, it gets really good, review, and I'll get it up faster! )**

**You know you love me.  
****XoXo.  
****BellaRose/Savannah**


	5. Preparing for the first day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. Even though I wish did.**

**A/N: You all better like this chapter, I'm working on it at home and at school! I skipped lunch to work on this!

* * *

**

The scent gradually lessened, and it was easier to be around my family. I hoped that whomever the scent belonged to moved far away. I could not deal with that tomorrow, when we all start school.

Emmett and I were using Swan as our last name. Rosalie and Jasper were the Hales, as usual. Alice and Edward were the Cullens. Although the school would eventually just refer to us all as Cullen, even though they think that is incorrect.

Alice and Rosalie had dragged me along shopping yesterday for our first day. I was reluctant about going, but they eventually got me to tag along. They always revel in the annoying eyes falling on them. It has to kill Edward. To hear the thoughts of everyone lusting after his sisters and me.

When we arrived home, I had no clue what I had to wear at school tomorrow. Alice would likely be dressing me and doing my hair, while I sat and listened to her chatter on.

The night before I started school, the scent went from vague to non-existent. I was ecstatic I couldn't smell it anymore. I was cheerful and bouncy, like Alice usually is. Even she commented on my chipper mood.

"Um, sis, wanna stop bouncing?" She chuckled lightly as I bounced on the balls of my feet.

I stopped. "Sorry, just in a good mood." I smiled brightly.

She eyed me with an "I told you so" look. "Didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about?"

"Yes, thank you Alice. I didn't believe you, but then again, I love to bet against you." I chuckled, and she turned around to go to bed. She paused for a second, nothing truly noticeable, and then continued walking, and she shut the door behind her.

I bounced happily down the stairs, where Edward was watching TV with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I sat next to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood." Edward mumbled before he kissed me.

"Well, of course I am. That ridiculous scent is gone." I smiled brightly. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad, can you come out of depression and seclusion now?" Edward asked playfully. I laughed, just loudly enough to make the others turn and look at me.

"Hey Bella you're back!" Emmett exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie didn't say anything, she just smiled, which was just as fine. Even after thirty years, I still don't think she likes me as much as the others. She isn't ever _cruel_. She goes shopping with Alice and me. I'm just not her favorite person.

"Thank God Bella! No wonder I'm not depressed anymore. Thank you!" Jasper was just as ecstatic as I was. I laughed at his enthusiasm that I caused in him.

The movie they were all watching started turning romantic, and I saw Emmett glance at Rosalie, and Edward growl. I chuckled quietly.

"Um Emmett, you might want to try not thinking about Rosalie. It's making Edward mad." I chuckled.

He looked at Edward, who seemed to train his eyes to the TV set, not wanting to lock eyes with anyone. Emmett laughed a loud laugh.

The air around everyone was very playful and light. It would have been perfect if not for Emmett's… erotic thoughts about Rosalie. Edward eventually relaxed. We watched a second movie as the first one finished. I went upstairs about halfway through to talk to Alice, who hadn't been downstairs.

I knocked lightly on her door. "Alice?"

"Come in Bella." She sighed. Something had to be wrong. I walked in her room quickly and sat down next to her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Alice was almost never sad. Even a small chuckle erupts from her when she's really sad.

"Nothing major, I just had a vision of girls flirting with Jasper tomorrow at school." She looked really sad, I hoped nothing was truly wrong, I delved deeper into her vision.

"Some girls flirted with him. He's married to _you_ though, Alice."

"He was flirting back."

"Aw, poor Alice. I'm sorry." I rubbed her back as she lied face down on her pillow. Again with the expensive non-essentials. She had a huge king-sized bed she didn't sleep in. Her and Jasper probably used it for other things, but still…

"Alice, cheer up, I'll watch him all day. Making sure he doesn't flirt." I smiled, I wanted to do everything I could to help my sister.

"Oh, Bella! Would you? I see you helping, and the vision of him flirting went away!" She sat up and hugged me with all her might. Had I been human, I wouldn't have survived the massive hug, but I hugged her back, just as hard.

"Of course I will Alice! Why would I let him flirt with other girls? Would you let Edward or Emmett?"

"No, of course not! Thank you so much! I love you sis!" We had to be killing Jasper with happiness.

There was a very soft tap at the door. "Girls, could you please tone down your excitement for whatever you're so happy about. Jasper is scaring the others." Carlisle asked, chuckling.

"Sorry!" I giggled again. I hopped off the bed. "I guess I'll go to my room." I looked at Alice's clock. It was 5:30. I hadn't even realized what time I went downstairs earlier. How could it be so early already? "Or, you could help me get ready for school now!" I tried to sound as excited as possible for her.

"Okay, yay! Now go into my bathroom and sit in the chair, I'll be there in one minute." She was already dancing around her room, grabbing different things. I made my way slowly into her bathroom. She ended up beating me there.

She did my hair and makeup for our first day. It looked cute for me. I could have gone in sweats though, and wouldn't care. Alice wouldn't have that any day of the year. Especially not the first day. She had a mini-skirt even for me today. I sighed. I got dressed in the skirt and the green shirt she handed me, and then let her finish my hair and makeup. I wish I would have had some decision in my outfit.

I found Edward, and kissed him lightly. "Hey, you ready for the first day?" I asked quietly.

He was unusually crabby. "Sure, I just don't want to hear all those thoughts of you and the others all day, but I'll be fine." I shot him a look saying to cool off. He shot a look right back.

I found Emmett in the "dining" room. "Hey bro! I guess that term is going to be even more literal at school." I laughed quietly.

"Yeah, you're going to have to be a Swan again. I get to be one too. I wonder what it's like to be clumsy and fall all the time. Hopefully the clumsiness comes with the name" He joked, and I punched his arm.

Eventually it reached 7:15, which meant time to leave. I joined Edward in the Volvo, and he drove us to school. His scowl didn't wipe off of his face. I tried to get him to smile or laugh, but my efforts were in vain.

He pulled into the parking lot, and finally smiled as I grabbed his hand and started walking toward the front of the school. There was a large tree in front, that many students were standing and talking under. I could hear some whispers about my family, as they fell into step with Edward and me. Suddenly, I fell to my knees, that scent was back, and stronger than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Cliffie! I was going to make it her whole first day, but then I decided not to.**

**And it's a lot longer too, if you didn't notice. **

**Thankies for reviewing guys! **

**Hugs from the Cullen family, and Brooklyn style pizzas go to my reviewers on the previous chapter: **

_**iLOoveEdward-xO;;luvableangela;;rocknfire12345;;iloveEDWARDbby**_

**Um, cookies go to the Alert-ers for this chapter! **

_**Mandja;;briana57;;iLOoveEdward-xO;;luvableangela;;twinette;;iloveEDWARDbby**_

**Thank you guys!  
****Keep reading and reviewing!**

**I won't update until tomorrow, I'm going to my friends house tonight, sorry!**

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	6. 1st and 2nd period, and Zach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I do, however, own the new characters I introduce in this chapter!

* * *

**

As soon as I fell, Edward and Alice were around me. I stopped breathing, which helped.

"Uh, sorry, I tripped." I said as I stood up and brushed my legs off. Edward growled quietly, probably guys looking at my legs.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go get our schedules." Alice and Jasper started pushing me forward. Once I was in the school, I relaxed. Whomever the scent belonged to was outside. I felt dizzy. I couldn't let myself get near them.

Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett followed behind us. As we walked into the office, the secretaries seemed flustered.

I stepped forward and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and my siblings and I need our schedules." I smiled at her, hoping she would be swift about it. I wanted to get to my first class, and put everything behind me.

"Of course sweetheart, what are your names?" She asked in a southern accent.

"Isabella and Emmett Swan, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Alice and Edward Cullen." She looked at me as I pointed to my siblings and boyfriend.

"Oh, you are Dr. Cullen's kids, correct?" The other secretary asked.

Rosalie stepped forward. "Yes we are. Now if you could please get our schedules, we'd appreciate it. I like getting to class on time." She was annoyed by something. I didn't know what. I chose not to dwell on it. The secretaries hurriedly got our schedules together, and maps of the school.

"Are you sure you don't need someone to show you around?" She asked kindly. Rosalie was rather rude; she was just doing her job.

"Yes, we're sure, we'll find our way around, thank you though." I gave her a bright smile.

We all walked outside of the office and looked over our schedules.

"Okay, so we all have Phys. Ed. together. Except, Edward, you don't have _any_ classes with me. That sucks. I have lunch with Alice and Jasper. That's it; I'm kind of separated from all of you." I frowned, and Edward put his arm around me.

"Do you want me to get them to change it?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Let me see how today goes, and I'll let you know." I smiled. I walked off to my first class, American Government. I walked up to the teacher's desk. A male teacher. I rolled my eyes.

When he looked up at me though, I smiled. "Hello, I'm-"

"You must be one of Dr. Cullen's children!" He smiled brightly. Did he know Carlisle personally? He did not try to be inconspicuous at all of the way he eyed me up and down. He was a new teacher, early twenties easily. I didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

"So where should I sit?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, of course, sit, um." He looked around the room for an empty seat. "Sit next to Zach, first row, 3rd seat in. Take the seat on the right of him." He motioned down the row. This… Zach, had his nose in a book, and didn't even notice me sit next to him. I'd much rather keep it that way.

He looked up from his book and looked at me. He was actually quite cute. Not really nerdy in anyway. He blushed when he noticed the newest, hottest girl in the class is sitting next to him. I smiled. I realized then I wasn't breathing, to force off the scent. I started breathing normally and chuckled. He thought I was laughing at his blush and he blushed a deeper red. Not something I really see in a guy, blushing that is.

Just then I took a deep breath and sighed, and I stopped breathing. There was no way Zach was the person with the scent. I was sitting next to him; I was going to kill him before the class ended.

"So what's your name?" Zach asked, trying to make conversation. He was whispering. Strange, I hadn't even noticed the teacher started the lesson.

"I'm Bella. You're Zach?" I asked, trying to remain pleasant, although I was doing everything I could to refrain from revealing my family's existence.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I looked at his green eyes. Strange, I had never seen such an emerald green on a person. I hadn't been listening to the teacher. Although he made a point to call on me as much as possible. Luckily I had a way of listening without actually doing so.

I spent most of the class coming up with different ways to get Zach alone. He seemed pretty interested in me, it wouldn't be too hard. I wouldn't leave any trace of his existence. Carlisle and the others wouldn't even have to know. Alice would know, but I could look at her like she's crazy, and deny it ever happened. She'll feel her vision is slipping, and be sad, but she would go shopping and forget this ever happened.

Then the rest of the school. I would have to watch him, see who he hangs out with, how many people would have to see a body and say goodbye.

I fought with myself however. I didn't need to kill him. I could find a way to avoid him. I never have to talk to him again after this class. It's only first hour, I could change it to a senior class, in order to stay away from him.

I thought of the Volturi for a moment. They mentioned something to Edward when I was human. _La tua cantante_. I remembered how his voice made the words almost like music. It was the feminine version of "Your Singer". I wondered if that's what Zach was, my own singer. _La tuo cantante. _The masculine way of saying it.

The bell rang before I knew it. I stood up before I could look back at Zach and ran out the classroom at vampire speed. I started walking when Alice caught up to me.

"Why do I see you in multiple situations alone with some kid?" Alice wondered. I chuckled.

"Silly Alice, I have no clue what you're talking about." I had to fake whatever I was planning on doing, because right now, it's just Zach and I alone. _That_ would hurt Edward. Alice has no clue I'm going to probably kill Zach once I'm with him. If I can manage past my ethics.

"But, I saw…" Her tone was sad and dejected.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I have no clue what you're talking about, I'm going to head off to my next class. Try not to have crazy visions." I laughed as I headed off to Calculus.

The teacher this time was luckily female. I walked up to her desk with people whistling. That was new, never had I gone to a school where guys whistled.

"Ah, you must be part of the new family everyone was talking about. With that new doctor." Did _everyone_ know Carlisle? Well I guess we had been here for a week, he could have talked us up…

"Yes. I'm Bella Swan, I've been adopted by Carlisle." I tried making small talk, so I wouldn't have to make an introduction.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Bella. I'm Mrs. Oleshansky. I hope you enjoy Calculus this year."

"I hope so too." I smiled at her. "Where should I sit?"

"Um, sit next to…" She looked up from her desk. "The boy with the brown hair. I'm not good with names, I haven't learned all of them yet." She blushed, and I sat down next to… Zach. He smiled at me when I sat down. I smiled and started talking to him as Mrs. O started the lesson.

"Hey, we have another class together." I laughed.

"Yep." He started blushing. Some of the other male students watched us talk, and glared at Zach for getting to sit next to me. I personally didn't care what they thought.

"Let me see your schedule." I said, and grabbed his agenda book before he could object. As I flipped through it I eventually found his schedule scrawled in his handwriting.

1. American Government – Mr. Barnes  
2. Calculus – Mrs. Oleshansky  
3. AP American Literature- Mrs. Theiss  
4. Lunch  
5. Anatomy and Physiology- Mr. Stedke  
6. Honors French IV- Madam Mininger  
7. Creative Writing- Mr. Friedman  
8. Study Hall- Common Area Supervisor  
9. Physical Education- Mr. McClellan

"Strange, that's my exact schedule. I have the female Phys. Ed teacher, but that's it. I have that exact schedule." I laughed. On one level though, I was worried. Maybe I should have Edward change my schedule.

Zach chuckled. "That is funny. I have a seat next to me in every class too." He seemed more at ease around me now. I wished he wasn't. I wished he was terrified, so he would change his own schedule.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yep, twin sister. Carina. My mother was Spanish, so she named the girl. Dad named me though." His tone seemed depressed and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, just, my parents died over the summer on a cruise. It's always hard to talk about them."

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up." I felt bad now.

"S'okay Bella. You didn't know." He smiled, and he reminded me a bit of Jake. "You're the doctor's kid right?"

"Well, Carlisle adopted all of us, my siblings and myself. He and Esme are plainly too young to have all of us…" I trailed off, not wanting to say too much.

"Oh, so what happened to your parents?" He asked. He didn't want to be rude, he was just curious, to meet someone who's adopted as well.

"Oh, um, they died a while ago. I was like nine."

"That sucks. I'm sorry they died."

"I look at it as a good thing. Of course my parents were kind and loving, but no one is more compassionate than Carlisle. You find someone, let me know." I laughed, making Mrs. O look at me, I whispered an apology.

The bell eventually rang, and I waited for Zach to get his books, so I could walk to his next class with him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it was getting kinda long, I'm going to do the first day in segments. It's right before third period right now. I want to know what you think! I know Bella isn't exactly like herself, but doesn't a singer do that to you. Didn't they say Edward was a completely different person once he met Bella?**

**No reviews for chapter five… I'm rather sad. **

**Well here's a pixie stick to my Alert-ers!**

_**Terra-Angel;;Courtlee;;ashira megane;;**_

**Thank you for putting me in your favorites! **

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	7. Awkward meeting in the hallway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if you haven't realized yet.

* * *

**

Zach and I walked down the hallway, and I could feel the glares of multiple people as we stopped at his locker. Zach was a fun person to be around. We were laughing down the entire hallway. I leaned against the locker next to his as he got his books out.

"It's only been a week of school! How can your locker be so messy already?" I laughed as I looked at the clutter in his locker.

"Shut up." He smiled and stuck his tongue out. I stuck mine out back at him. We laughed simultaneously.

"I'm going to organize your locker tonight, and get your books out of it for you, so you don't mess it up." I smiled at him.

"Fine, whatever you say Bella." He smiled back. He turned to me as he shut his locker with his foot. "Hey Bella, I was just wondering, there's no way you could have a boy-" just then Edward came striding by and put his arm around my waist.

"Hi Edward!" I said loudly with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi, love." He kissed me sweetly. Zach walked along next to us still. He looked at Zach. "I see you've made a friend already." His tone was hostile and jealous.

"Oh, yeah! This is Zach. Zach, this is my boyfriend Edward. Zach's my new best friend!" I said ecstatically, putting my arm around his shoulder. Edward glared at the both of us, and I dropped my arm.

Edward's voice was playful though. "Well don't let Alice know. My sister needs her best friend." He laughed and started walking ahead to his next class. I sighed, I didn't want anymore awkward moments with Edward. Really truly, I only wanted to be with Zach right now.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it's short, I intended to be that way. So I updated this within like half an hour, no new reviews or Alert-ers. **

**Wait, I just got one Alert-er! **

cookie goes to!!:: 

**_psychodancechick89_**

**Well read and review please! **

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	8. So There are the school skippers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own the air either, but we use that everyday for something.

* * *

**

Zach and I were almost late to class. I sat down next to him as a reflex. The teacher didn't even seem to notice me. I laughed as Zach and I continued to talk. The teacher didn't even teach, she handed out a worksheet for us to do. It was easy, I finished it in a few minutes. Zach was still working on his, so I grabbed his and finished it.

"Wow, why aren't you a senior?" He asked with incredulous eyes.

"Because I didn't feel like it. Plus if I was, I wouldn't have met you." I chuckled at myself. I took a deep breath. Damn, he smelled really good. I just want to get him alone. It wouldn't take long. Not at all. Zach is so sweet though, so innocent. I bet he's never even had a girlfriend.

Zach pulled me out of my thoughts. "So, what's up with you and Edward. You didn't seem to want him there earlier." Sweet, cute, and intuitive. I'm going to torture myself being friends with him.

"Well, Edward can get, over protective."

"He'll be totally head over heels jealous if we keep talking." He said flatly.

"Yeah, basically." I chuckled.

"We _have_ to sit together at lunch. You don't have lunch with Edward do you?" He sounded hopeful. It was cute.

"No, I don't have any classes with him." I tried to sound sad. He put his hand on top of mine by accident, and he blushed. I could tackle him to the ground and snap his neck so easily. I kept fighting urges between killing him and making out with him. I really hope Alice couldn't see my urges to make out with Zach. I can't let Edward know. I don't want him depressed.

"Wait, who are you?" The teacher called on me.

"Oh, sorry, did I not introduce myself? I'm Bella Swan, I just moved here."

"Oh, yeah, the doctor's kid. Welcome." She smiled and turned back to the board.

"Nice." Zach whispered. I laughed quietly. I realized then that maybe I was getting a little too flirty with Zach. I am probably killing Edward. He has to be tracking Zach's thoughts. Strictly friends. I had to keep that rule in my head.

The bell rang, and I ran to meet Alice and Jasper for lunch, not even waiting for Zach.

They were in front of the cafeteria doors waiting for me, and Alice was livid. I never thought someone so small could be so angry. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! How could you! Between all the decisions you were making, I couldn't keep up with _what_ you were going to do with him!" Alice said in a loud whisper. I kept my head down.

"Alice, when we were on the road, Edward said you had a vision he wouldn't tell me, because he wanted to see if it would actually happen. What was the vision?" I asked.

"A singer. That can't be…" she looked over to Zach. "him." She cringed.

"Whatever, you don't see he and I ending up together do you."

"No, actually, halfway through class, I couldn't see you at all anymore. I can tell he's not a werewolf, but it's strange…" She trailed off. Her anger didn't last long. I craved Edward when I tried to find a spot to sit. I sighed, and stopped breathing as I sat with Zach. Across from him was a girl. I assumed it was his sister, with her dark, presumably Spanish skin. They were twins, it was strange how he was so pale in comparison.

"Yay! Bella! Sit down!" Zach was happy that I decided to sit with him. I laughed as I sat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I said to Carina.

"I know, Zach hasn't stopped talking about you, _senorita_, since I sat down." She had a thick Spanish accent. How were they twins at all?

Zach blushed at his sister's comment. I eyed Alice and Jasper, sitting alone at the end of the table. I laughed. "Could you two be any more anti-social?" I motioned them over, and they reluctantly obeyed.

"This is Jasper Hale, and Alice Cullen. My other siblings Carlisle adopted."

"Edward's sister?" Zach asked curiously.

"Yep, the very one. Watch out Alice, you have best friend competition. With Zach and Carina." I laughed. I almost started eating the food on my plate, before Alice stopped me. I thanked her quietly.

I listened to Zach tell some story about Florida. I did my best not to breathe during lunch. When I didn't breathe, I didn't think about getting him alone. I was still debating whether I was going to kill him or not. I thought about it for a while. He must really be immune to Alice's visions, she didn't nudge me, or tell me to stop thinking about what I was going to do.

The bell finally rang, and I sped out of the cafeteria, with Zach and Carina trailing behind me. Edward found me, put his arm around my waist, and kissed me.

"I miss you." He said quietly.

"I know, I miss you too. You should try to switch your classes." I tried to hint that I wasn't changing my own classes.

"Hey Bella, you walk really fast!" Zach and Carina fell into step on my left, Edward was on my right.

Edward gave a glare to Zach, and I nudged Edward's ribs and pulled him aside. "What's wrong?"

"I don't trust him Bella. Something about him just…" He trailed off.

I laughed. "Is someone jealous?" I asked. Edward just kept his eyes down.

"Well, I mean, you walk out of all your classes with him. He doesn't seem to be afraid of you either. I can't read his thoughts… I wish I could know what he thought about you." Edward seemed depressed.

"Wait, he's immune to your power, _and_ Alice's!" I was ecstatic.

"Why do you make that sound like a good thing?" Edward asked curiously.

"It's not, I was just surprised. Stop being so jealous. Why would I have married you if I was going to cheat on you?" I pushed Edward up against the wall and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist.

"Hey Edward? Let's go home, now." I kissed him more passionately, hoping to convince him to take us home. I had to get away from Zach, plus, I wanted to be with Edward.

"Of course, love." Edward was easily persuaded. Sneaking out of school wasn't too hard either.

We hopped in the Volvo, and headed home as quickly as possible. We were kissing on the couch before I even realized we were home. Was I thinking of being with Zach earlier? How could I have been, when Edward is such a good kisser. I don't know what I was thinking.

I lied in Edward's arms, and we just talked over the most random of things. The others walked in the door not too much later, or it at least seemed that way.

"So there are the school skippers." Emmett laughed. I threw a pillow at him, and missed.

"Yeah, how did you two get out of class?" Alice asked. "I saw you guys walking down the hall to class, but then Bella, you weren't in gym. I sure wasn't thinking you were home." Alice was wide-eyed.

"Hm, Alice, where did you think she was, you're blocking you're thoughts, and now I'm curious." Edward raised his eyebrows at her. I pleaded with my eyes that she wouldn't tell.

"Oh, um, well, I thought she would have been hunting, since obviously whoever has that scent that was bugging her goes to the school. She would need to hunt before going back to school." Alice covered for me.

"Oh, I should probably do that." I laughed. I definitely need to hunt before I see Zach again. "Anyone want to go with me later?"

"I will later love." Edward offered. I smiled.

"Okay. Thank you." I hopped off of the couch and headed upstairs. To think and be alone for a few minutes. I went through the closet, looking at the size of it. A note fell off the shelf. I picked it up and looked at the note scrawled on the paper.

_This is to whoever's moving in here. I hear it's the Cullens. They've been the talk of the town all week. Apparently the doctor is almost world-renowned for his ability. My sister and I used to live here. I'm Zach, my sister is Carina. I know the Cullens have teenagers, so I can't wait to meet some of you at school. If one of you finds this note, I hope we become good friends, or at least friends in general. _

_Best of luck in town here,_

_Zach._

Attached to the note was a picture of Zach and Carina. It was ironic how they are the first people I meet, and they lived in this house. We took their house from them. They were probably living here illegally, after their parents had died. They were taking care of themselves in here. We took their home, their memories, everything from them. I felt bad.

I stuck the note in the nightstand drawer, along with the picture.

"Hey, Bella, ready to go hunting?" Edward asked as he walked in the room.

I smiled. "Yep, let's go." He took my hand and led me into the forest behind our house… no… Zach's house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I was going to have it up yesterday, but it was midnight, and I was tired. **

**I got a TON of reviews for the last chapter!!!! Yay!!!!! **

**Um, 1 million dollars and hot cocoa, and hugs from Edward go to;; **

_**iloveEDWARDbby;;Firegem1996;;twinette;;briana57;;iLOoveEdward-xO;;spacekid94;;**_

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**And Pretty Gold Stars go to the Alert-ers!**

_**Briana57;;martiboo;;firegem1996;;**_

**That's the first time I've gotten more reviews than alerts I think! I'm in a good mood now! I started working on chapter 9 and 10 today in church. I'm not sure if it will be one chapter, or two, but expect at least chapter 9 soon! **

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	9. Chat with the husband

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own Zach, Carina, and the teachers though. Oh, btw, thanks to McCord teachers (my school) for letting me use your names!

* * *

**

I was dreading school this morning. I didn't want to see Zach. I felt guilty around Edward, for ever thinking that way about Zach. Even if it was only for a little while. I didn't want to see Zach because then I would want to flirt with him, and his blood just smells amazing. I want to get him alone. I took a deep breath, and I could still smell his scent slightly at home. I bet this was Zach's room when he lived here. He wouldn't have left the note in another room.

Maybe we're kinda meant to be together, whether that means as just friends, or maybe something more, I wasn't quite sure of yet.

I got myself dressed, I didn't want Alice fussing with me today. I looked at the clock-4:30 A.M. I was ready for school, and it didn't start for three more hours. I didn't want to wait around. Usually I didn't care. Today, I was wondering how I survived without sleeping. The night was incredibly boring.

I felt the urge to run, so I left Edward and the rest a note before I left. I didn't know where they disappeared to, the house was really quiet for a family that never sleeps.

_Going running, and maybe hunting again. I'll either come back home or meet you at school. _

_XoXo.  
__Bella_

I headed out the door and started running. I ran into the forest and up the mountains. It wasn't too long before I saw a grizzly. I was in the mood for a good chase. Even though I would catch it before it would run. I started walking toward the grizzly, and I started thinking of Zach. I don't know why, but I was. My mouth filled with venom as the bear crouched in a stance to attack. I grabbed it and snapped its neck before it could react. I sunk my teeth into its neck and began to drink the blood.

Never in my life had I felt such satisfaction from killing an animal. Not until I met Zach, he brought out a completely new side of me.

After hunting for a while longer, I decided to head to school. I ran with tremendous speed, letting the wind blow my hair behind me. It felt great. I had a huge adrenaline rush built up. It felt nice to let go.

When I reached the school, I checked my hair, I don't want Alice killing me. I looked around, no one was really here yet. I looked at the bench in front of the tree. Sitting there were Zach and Carina. Carina looked at me and smiled. She nudged Zach, who pulled his face out of the book and shoved Carina.

"What do you want?" He was really annoyed. I would have blushed had I been human.

"Um, I don't want anything, but Bella's here, just thought you should know." Carina laughed and winked at me.

He looked up at me and blushed. I was so happy I went hunting.

Before I could react, even with my vampire reflexes, Zach had his arms around me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back. It was a friendly hug, nothing to worry about. I would hug Jacob all the time before. I ended up being in love with him, but I honestly don't think I can fall in love with a human, looking at my history.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked the two of them, after getting out of Zach's arms.

"Fine. How did you sleep Bella?" Carina asked.

"Um, my night was fine." I chuckled quietly. "Hey, what time is it?"

"7:15." Zach answered quickly.

"Oh, I was wondering why you two were the only ones here. Oh, by the way, Zach, I found your note."

"Note?" Carina asked.

"Yeah, I left a note welcoming the Cullens to our old home. I was hoping one of them would find it and we would finally have some decent friends." Zach looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, well I found it." I laughed. I sat down and stared up at the sky.

"Hey, love, did you get lost?" Edward looked into my eyes.

I stood up quickly and kissed him. "No, I was running, and I came to school a little too early. I knew you would be here in a few minutes, so I stayed here. Didn't you get my note?" I cocked my head to the right, confused.

"Yeah, I got your note, but Alice mentioned your future was going in and out. I was wondering what you were doing." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"What would you think I was doing? Are you making accusatory statements?" I laughed.

"Have you been doing something I could accuse you for?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Nope." I smiled and kissed him. He put his arm around my waist and led me inside the school.

"Hey, maybe after school today you can talk to the staff and get your classes to match mine." I hinted.

"Of course, love, anything for you."

"Wanna know something I hate?" I asked, smiling.

"What would that be, love?"

"School, I have to be Bella Swan. I hate it. I love being Bella Cullen. Maybe next school we go to, you can be Swan, and I can be Cullen." I joked, I knew he would never go for it.

"Hm, Edward Anthony Masen _Swan?_" He cringed at my absurd human last name. "I don't think so." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You're stuck with Swan, unless you want to be Bella Hale?"

I laughed at his absurdity. I loved Rosalie, don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't want to share her last name, and he knows it.

"I've got to go to Government. I'll see you after class." I kissed his cheek and headed to class.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to stop the chapter here. I'm getting a writer's block. I know what I want to write for later this day, but you'll find a sad little filler chapter soon.**

**Okay, Reviews and Alerts! **

**Only two reviews? Compared to chapter seven? This is sad. I want more reviews! I was in such a good mood earlier today! **

**Well, here's some Vitamin Water, and $100 dollars to my reviewers: (I have no clue where I'm getting all this food and money…) **

_**Me likey Jazzy;;derangedangst;;**_

**And one Alert… okay. Gold star to::**

_**derangedangst**_

**Come on, review please, I'll get chapters up faster! I got a bunch of new songs off of iTunes to help cure my writer's block, reviews would cure it faster!**

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	10. Planning Ahead

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, would I be writing fanfiction? No, I didn't think so.**

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm going to skip to lunch. Last chapter ended first period. Just assume there was a lot of awkward tension in first period, and in second and third Bella and Zach had some major flirting going on. (Sorry BxE fans… jsyk… Bella isn't INTENTIONALLY flirting…if that makes you feel better.)

* * *

**

I looked over at Alice and Jasper. They were at the end of the table once again, by themselves. Why am I the only one that's outgoing? I'm the one who is usually shy and clinging to Edward the entire time. For once, I'm outgoing, and they are sitting in a corner.

"Hey Bella? Why don't Alice and Jasper sit with us?" Carina asked eventually.

"I don't exactly know why. They like to be together. Together and alone together." I sighed. I wished Edward and I had the same lunch period. I wouldn't be talking to Zach and Carina, which would be bad, but I would be with Edward, and that's always a plus.

"I can't believe we still have so many classes left after lunch." Zach groaned.

I laughed. "That was random."

"Well it's true! I hate school; I wish it would jump off a cliff and die." He kept complaining. I stiffened. I remembered back when I was human… I shook the memory out of my head and smiled at Zach.

"Well why don't us three leave. I mean… we could easily get out of class. Carina, you have a stomachache, so you go to the nurse's office. Zach and I will say we have to use the restroom, and get out of class that way." I smiled at my plan.

"Um, Bella, Edward drives you, and we don't have a car, so how do you plan on getting us anywhere?" Zach asked.

"You don't think I have a copy of the keys to the Volvo?" I laughed. "I made Edward give me some. I get to drive sometimes." I watched Zach's emerald eyes sparkle at the idea of getting out of school.

"You know Bella, with you, we have all sort of fun, and we've only known you for two days!" Zach smiled at me. I flashed him a smile back. For once, I was really glad Alice couldn't see my future. The bell rang and we headed to class together, laughing and talking the whole way, just prepared for our plan.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's short, I'm going to divide it into a few chapters, or just two, but it's divided more than I originally intended.**

**For those of you asking about Bella's power, she doesn't use it often. She reveals it wayyyy later in the plot! **

**Two reviews, I would like more, but at least I have some reviews. **

**$50 dollar iTunes cards, and iPod Nanos (the new ones) go to;; **

_**ChelseaBun- xO;;derangedangst;;**_

**No alerts this time, that's okay with me though!!!**

**Keep reading, I'll keep writing! **

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	11. B&Z having a heart to heart on the road

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I love the characters, so I'm going to mess with them for a while.

* * *

**

We got out of class and I was glad I had keys to Edward's Volvo. I had no clue where I was taking Zach and Carina. In one way, I wanted to be alone with Zach, but I was happy to be with Carina. She's my friend, and I didn't know what would happen if it were just Zach and me.

I pulled onto the highway, when Zach commented on my driving.

"Um, Bella, aren't you driving just a tad too fast?" Zach asked when he looked at the speedometer; I was topping 120.

"I guess, just a little too fast." I chuckled and slowed down to 65.

"By the way, _senorita_, where are we headed?" Carina asked.

"I have no clue. Away from school and from home. Away to a place we can escape for a while."

"Won't Edward be mad you're with me?" Zach asked. He seemed disgusted as he said Edward's name.

"He won't know, we'll have the Volvo back at the school before the day ends. Right now, jus let go, we've got three hours to do whatever we want!" I laughed and Carina laughed along with me. Zach still seemed mad or worried.

"Zach, whatever is bugging you, let it go." Carina complained.

"No, let him be crabby, he'll realize in thirty to forty years he was making a mistake." I punched his arm and he blushed a deep purple that was near maroon.

"Bella, I have a question for you." Zach said in a monotone.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you have a bunch of guys wanting you… yet you decided to be friends with me, and I didn't even realize you were there until you sat down next to me. You could be one of the most popular girls in the school. You could be dating any guy you want to. Instead you're dating Edward, and have me lusting after you, more than you know." He looked down at the floor of the car. As he said the last part though, he looked me straight in the eye. I watched his emerald irises tremble. He wasn't so used to being forward.

I was glad he wasn't really popular. If I let my secret slip someday, it wouldn't be spread around.

"I don't know exactly. I'm, in a way, naturally drawn to you. I… the more I thought about it… I don't… want to cheat on Edward. I love him more than life itself."

I chuckled quietly at how true that statement was. "However… there's something about you that I just can't stay away from. It's been two days, but I feel like I've known you for a century. I know… in some way, whether that be platonic or otherwise, we are supposed to be together… We cannot just happen to have the same exact schedule. Now I don't know anything about religion, but I do know _someone_ or _something_ is pulling the strings and wants to see us together in some way." I smiled at Zach, and he smiled back.

Carina laughed from the back seat. "Well, I know you two are having a nice heart to heart, but I want to do something before we go back to school."

I laughed. "Okay, let's go!" I sped farther down the expressway. "What do you guys want to do? In three hours time?"

"Hm, Bella, you drive fast, why don't you slow down and tell us about yourself, tell us… your deepest darkest secret!" Zach laughed.

"You want to know?"

"Yeah!" Carina chorused in, I loved how we could all sound like little Kindergarteners.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, now please tell us!"

"Okay, well how much to you know about mythological creatures?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, cliffy! Hm, what do you think? Don't you love their little heart to heart.**

**I got the "heart to heart" thing from the show "Gossip Girl" I just put every episode so far on my iPod, so it stuck in my head. "S and B at the Palace having a heart to heart" that's from the pilot… **

**Well review! In fifteen minutes time, I don't have any new reviews, so review while I update!!!**

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	12. Heading back

**Disclaimer: I've typed this thing up for the 12****th**** time now, I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

"Do you guys know anything about mythological creatures?" I asked. I immediately regretted saying it. How was I going to make it work without spilling the secret?

"No, not really, why?" Carina urged me to continue.

"Well… um…"

"You're a werewolf!" Zach started cracking up. I laughed along with him.

"No, thank God. When I was… younger… I used to think I was in love with one though." I laughed. I knew how to make it work. "And a vampire, it was some… TV show I used to watch." I wondered if I could tell them everything about me, without telling them it's about me.

"Really, Carina and I never really watched much TV growing up. Our parents wouldn't let us. They said none of it was true anyways." Zach said. I noticed he didn't seem depressed by it.

"Oh, I was allowed to, I rarely ever did though, except for this one show. I was in love with the show, and the two main characters." I chuckled.

"What were their names?" Carina asked.

"Well the werewolf's name was Jacob, the vampire's name was um… You know what, I forget the vampire's name." I laughed. I couldn't think of any vampires other than the Cullens, well, not any vampire that could ever possibly play a love interest in my life. Only Edward. "You know what, I think his name was Edward. I remembered meeting Edward, and connecting his name to the show. They really aren't anything alike. Other than the extreme kindness, too much for anyone's own good." I laughed. Zach gave me a side glare.

"Anyways, this TV show was all about the way the vampire and werewolf were natural enemies, and they both were in love with the same girl. Her name was… Jessica." I chuckled quietly so they couldn't hear me. Jessica Stanley wished Edward showed interest in her. Now she's probably with Mike Newton, believing I'm dead…

"I've read a few myths about vampires and stuff." Zach noted.

"When?" I asked. If he was anything like me, it was as soon as he met me. Just how I looked up the information almost as soon as I met Edward.

"Um… a few years ago. Nothing interesting. Everything you see on TV. The garlic makes them go away, all that stuff."

"I thought you said you didn't watch TV." I chuckled. I didn't know what it was... The wind, or something, was making me dizzy. I could smell Zach's scent even stronger now.

"I didn't, but I knew what Hollywood would advertise and pass off. I never took any of the myths to heart. Vampires don't exist anyways." Zach leaned back in the seat, and I chuckled. If only everyone knew how wrong they all were.

"Well, yeah, anyways… that's my deepest secret. Now I want to know yours." I winked and smiled at him.

"I told you mine earlier today. Like ten minutes ago!" Zach laughed. I checked the time. I need to be back in school by gym. I still had a few hours. I started letting my mind drift. Back to plans of getting Zach alone. My mouth filled with venom. I couldn't allow myself to kill him. It was taking everything in me to remain pleasant around him, to remain like a human.

"Hey Bella, you there?" Carina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. "Okay, Zach, your deepest secret is that you like me. I found that quite obvious, but okay. A secret is a secret until you tell someone." I winked and laughed. I had to remain light and carefree. Maybe taking them out of school was a bad idea. I mean, all I had to do is take them into a forest. Of course, it would be devastating to Carina to see her brother die, but she would be gone as well after a few minutes. Why was I thinking like this?

I clenched my teeth together. I couldn't stand being in the car anymore. Slowly, his scent grew stronger. I went hunting last night, and this morning, and I still wanted Zach. I looked in the rearview mirror, and my eyes were pitch black.

Carina and Zach continued to talk to each other, and I tried to jump in when I could.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned the car around and started to head back into town, going over 120.

"Bella, everything okay?" Zach asked.

I forced a smile. "Yeah, fine, I feel a little dizzy, and I want to talk to Carlisle."

"Oh, okay. Couldn't you just take some medicine. I was having fun." Zach laughed. I loved his laugh. How could I have considered ridding the world of him, his laugh…

We were in town way sooner than I expected. I guess we weren't that far out.

"Hey, where are you two living? I'll just drop you off at home." I listened to Zach give me directions to their current home. Whatever they had after we forced them out of their past one.

Their new house was actually quite nice. Not as large as the one my family had now, but it was nice.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved as Zach and Carina went into their house. Then I sped off to the hospital to talk to Carlisle.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry, I've been sick, or I would have had that chapter up two days ago. I can't even talk. So I apologize for taking so long.**

**I got 6 reviews though! Let's acknowledge them (sorry, when I'm sick, I can't shop for my reviewers)**

_**Luvableangela;;3SavageSkillets;;Me likey Jazzy;;luvableangela (different chapter);;derangedangst;;ChelseaBun- xO**_

**And I have two Alert-ers;;**

**_FALLENANGEL655;;MorganaBanana_**

**Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing!**

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah **


	13. Talking to Carlisle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I merely wish to play with the characters for a little while.

* * *

**

I drove to the hospital as quickly as possible. I needed to talk to Carlisle about whatever was going on.

I walked up to the front desk, and the receptionist noticed me immediately.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" She asked with a friendly tone. She smiled as well. I wasn't in the mood to smile back.

"I would like to speak with Dr. Cullen immediately, if possible." I tried to remain polite.

"Of course sweetheart. He's a little busy right now. Would you like me to tell him you came by?"

"No, that won't be necessary, I'll just talk to him when he gets home then. Thank you." I turned on my heel and walked out. I didn't want to talk to anyone except Carlisle, and I had the feeling she was going to try to make small talk if I had stayed.

I went home and up to my room. I just wanted to be alone. Esme was already home, and I knew she could tell I was in pain, but I ignored her as I went to my room.

I heard the others come in, and I covered my head with a pillow, hoping to drown out their voices from downstairs. They were inevitably looking for me.

Edward came in without knocking. He wrapped his arms around me. I groaned. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. I couldn't bear looking at him.

"What's wrong love?" He asked as he kissed my neck. Not fair. Stupid cheater, he knows he still dazzles me.

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone." My response came out fast and cold. Nothing at all like I intended. It didn't matter. My anger was rising. I turned to face him. He was hurt, obviously.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed. "Is Carlisle home?"

"I think he's in his study. Let me know if you need to talk love." He smiled and I pulled myself out of his grasp. He looked hurt that I didn't want to talk to him. I would do the closest thing to crying if I talked to Edward.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" I knocked on the door to his study.

"Sure Bella, come one in." His voice was warm and inviting. Father-like, this is whom I needed to talk to, my father.

I walked into the study. I haven't been in his study since we moved in to this house. It seemed to be the largest of all the past ones. I sat down in a large chair, and waited for Carlisle to finish what he was doing.

He finished writing something down and looked up at me. "What's wrong Bella?" He looked concerned. I guessed he saw the worry and fear in my eyes.

"Well, in my classes, I met… someone, and I believe he's a singer. I didn't think so at first, because the scent wasn't so strong when I was right next to him. Strange, but the more I thought about it, his scent affects me from far away. The pull to him is stronger when I am near but still far. It's…difficult to explain, which is why I came to you."

"I see, and you said you have classes at school with him?"

"Every class I sit next to him. I sat with him at lunch the past few days as well, and I've become pretty good friends with him and his twin sister. I'm afraid to become better friends with him though because…" I looked down.

"Are you afraid that you will gain feelings for him?" Carlisle understood completely.

"Yes, exactly. I can't ask Alice, because, inevitably Edward would find out. She cares for her brother too much, and I respect that. Plus… she's told me she can't see his future. Edward's told me he can't read his mind…"

"Have you tried your power on him yet?" Carlisle asked, knowing my power was so unlike my human self. I didn't ever have anything or do anything in my human life, to have the power I do.

"No, but I have to get him alone to use my power. I haven't been able to do that. I don't want to get him alone, I'm terrified to. Not because I would kill him, I have self-control. But… there's a part of me, that thinks…" I looked down again. I looked into Carlisle's eyes, he knew exactly what I meant.

"Well Bella, you're married to Edward. You are eternally bound to him. In all senses of the word."

"I know, which is why I feel terrible. I've been with Edward for thirty years. I don't want to have feelings for Zach. I don't want to have a singer!" I complained. It was true though. "I don't want to feel the way I do, I just do."

"Well, I'd consider talking to Edward about it. He doesn't know what we're talking about, because I'm thinking of other things. I would talk to him though."

"I don't want to talk to him about it. I don't want to hurt him." I sighed.

"It would be the best thing to do." These were the reasons I didn't like Carlisle at times, he is to honest, even if it is the best thing to do.

"I know… I'll go talk to him now." I smiled and stood up to leave. "Thank you, Carlisle. For everything."

"No problem. But Bella, I would talk to Zach too. Don't give us away, but see if he feels the same way."

"Okay, thank you Carlisle. I really appreciate it." I opened his door to leave.

I closed the door behind me and saw the hurt face of Edward, and I was positive he had heard every word.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it took a while to update, but I've had a really bad writer's block. That's no excuse, but it's true.**

**Okay, two reviews from;;**

_**Me likey Jazzy;;ChelseaBun- xO;;**_

**Thank you for reviewing! Now for my Alert-ers;;**

**_ObsessedWithAllThingsTwilight;;itachi159159_**

**Thank you for adding me to your alerts!**

**Keep reading, I'll keep writing! **

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
****BellaRose/Savannah**


	14. Anger, Frustration, and a Big Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

I looked into Edward's eyes. They were hurt. He was hurt.

"Edward, I…" I didn't know what to say. I was holding back the tears that would never come.

"Bella, love, I'm not mad. Just… why didn't you tell me before?" His topaz eyes were deep; they reminded me of butterscotch or caramel. I wanted to melt into the caramel, just like how I wanted to melt into his arms, and make everything go away.

"Because, I'm afraid. Not of you, but of him. I've never felt anything like this before, and I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm doing things I never thought I would have before."

I looked down. I remember Edward told me, back when I had first met him, that he was breaking the rules by being with me. It was exactly the same with Zach and I. If I were to be with him, I would be breaking the rules.

Edward pulled me into his arms and smelled my hair. I closed my eyes and focused on the unnecessary breathing. Breathing was the only thing keeping me sane.

"Bella, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I trust you. Even if Alice's visions can't tell me so, I know you will make the right decision."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Why can't you ever be _angry?_ I mean, I more than deserve screams, of everything accumulated since we've met."

"Love, you couldn't deserve screams from me even if you murdered someone, and I mean capital crime, death sentence murder. Not vampire murder." He chuckled and kissed me gently.

"You are much, much too kind. I don't know how someone can be so caring and kind." I kissed him back, with more passion.

I pulled away, remembering how bad I felt just five minutes ago.

"Hey Edward, could you please get your classes to match mine? It would be so much easier with you around. When you're nearby, I tend to forget he exists." I smiled.

"Of course, love." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I kissed him before bouncing downstairs to see what everyone else was doing.

**XxX**

The next day Edward drove me to school, after we had hunted together during the night. In a way, I was happy Edward knew now, because everything was so much easier now. I didn't worry about keeping my feelings for Zach a secret, although I'm not going to broadcast it either.

Zach was sitting on the benches in front of the school. I stepped out of the car and grabbed Edward's hand. I watched Zach scowl as we walked closer.

I nearly stopped dead in my tracks as I got close to Zach. I hunted this morning, yet I can't stand his scent. It's too good. I was going to kill him, today. I couldn't hold out. Edward usually makes his scent go away, but I couldn't focus on Edward, Zach was the only one I could tell was there.

Edward started pulling me forward, and I snapped back to reality and walked with Edward, but I couldn't get the scent out of my head.

Edward stepped in the office, and I waited in the hallway. I probably should have gone in the air-conditioned office, but the more I should have, the more I wanted to stay near Zach's scent.

Edward walked out looking extremely displeased. I would have cried. I hoped he had classes with me.

"You couldn't switch, could you?" I asked, disappointed.

"I now have first hour with you, but they said to come back after school and fix it."

"And your incredible charm didn't work?"

"Well, there was a male secretary here today, the usual one is sick." He scowled. He wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with him.

"Well we have first hour together, so be happy!" I smiled and kissed Edward. Just then, Zach came around the corner, and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, to keep myself from pulling away and snapping Zach's neck.

Edward broke away, but put his arms around my waist, and looked into my eyes. I tried to lock eyes with him, but my attention was divided.

"Come on, love, let's get to class." He grabbed my hand and walked to class with me, after getting books from our lockers.

I took my seat next to Zach, and immediately stopped breathing.

"Morning, Bella!" He said ecstatically, I nodded in response and looked toward the front of the room, waiting for Edward to take his seat.

I recalled my first day in Forks, and how Edward sat as far away from me as possible in Biology. I did the same. My eyes had been a light topaz this morning. I looked at a compact mirror Alice had stashed in my pencil bag, and already they were a dark black.

Edward took the seat closest to me, which just happened to be next to me, at the next table. I smiled brightly and talked to him throughout class. I loved how we were so quiet to humans. The teacher couldn't even tell we were talking.

Edward and I would snicker now and again at the piercing glares Zach was giving Edward.

The bell rang, and Edward and I left class together. I was happier around Edward. I didn't feel like ripping Zach's throat out when Edward was there distracting me.

"I don't want to be alone! Please." I was terrified to be alone next to Zach. My eyes showed my plea.

"I am so sorry, love. I don't want to cause you pain. I don't want him to cause you pain. I swear, as soon as the day ends, I will get everything changed so we have every class together." He smiled and turned to head to his next class.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I would have to face it eventually. I walked into second hour and took my seat. I tried not to breath, but out of habit, it was very uncomfortable.

Once Zach walked in the room, I clutched my end of the table.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Zach looked serious. I didn't want to talk. I clutched the table and tried not to make eye contact.

"Yes, Zach?" I tried to sound annoyed. Yes, annoyed was good. Now I could be mad at him for smelling so deliciously sweet. I could be mad for him causing a dent in Edward and my relationship. In my marriage, in my family.

"There's something I'm trying to figure out about you." His eyebrows furrowed, and I looked down.

"Hm? What's on your mind?" I looked at his emerald green eyes when he looked away. All I had to do was lean forward. Of course, there were 28 other students in the room, plus the teacher. He and I made thirty. How could I kill him right here and now without killing the others?

I was really starting to hate him. He was tearing me to shreds. I was falling for him yesterday, and today, I want to rip his throat out. I rolled my eyes at myself. Life was confusing sometimes. It sucks that the teen angst thing lasts with the immortal life as a teenager.

"Bella? Are you even listening?" He snapped his fingers in my face.

"Yeah, I'm listening. You think I act differently when it's just me and you compared to when I'm with Edward. You feel you should have never told me you liked me. I'm 'ignoring' you because I don't like you the way you like me." I rolled my eyes. "If you don't think I would have figured out you liked me from your face, you're strongly mistaken. I knew the day I met you that you liked me. Though not particularly safe for you…" I trailed off, not wanting to say too much.

"What do you mean 'not particularly safe for me?'?" He asked.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything, ever, since we met. We never spoke. It will make everything so much easier." I looked toward the front of the room, pretending to pay attention.

"Don't pull that crap. I've watched you. You don't need to pay attention to get straight A's." Zach was mad now. His blood rushed when he got angry. How was I going to make it through this class? His very existence was making me mad right now.

"Call it paying attention for you." I shot back. The bell rang, finally. I grabbed my books and headed out of the class.

Edward came around and put his arm around my waist. I ignored it and stalked off to third hour. It's amazing Jasper hasn't killed someone from my anger.

Third hour finally ended with more quiet arguments. I was going to kill him, no longer because of the scent of his blood, but because he is pissing me off.

I met up with Alice and Jasper for lunch. I sat with them at their end of the table. I looked down at Zach and Carina. He looked dejected and sad. Pity started to cover my anger as I sat down next to him. His face lit up when I sat down. However, he composed himself quickly.

I could feel Alice's eyes watching my every move.

"Look, Zach, I'm sorry. I… more or less got into an argument with Edward."

"Are you two breaking up?" He asked, hopeful.

"Silly hopeful boy." I laughed and ruffled his hair. Luckily, I had stopped breathing a long time ago.

"I'm sorry I got mad. I just, I need space right now. Don't talk to me, not because I'm mad, but the more you talk to me, the more Edward is going to assume I'm cheating on him." I sighed.

"I see, sorry Bella." He looked down.

"It's okay, Zach, you don't need to take the blame for everything." I laughed and lifted his chin up. I kissed his cheek, very lightly, and returned to Alice and Jasper.

I remember breathing as I kissed Zach's cheek. I remember collapsing on Alice's shoulder. I couldn't let him affect me any longer. I just ended everything that could have ever happened.

My mouth started to fill with venom. I had to get out of the cafeteria, quickly. Just then, Edward came and sat down next to me.

"Surprise! I got them to switch my lunch too." Edward smiled. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked, seeing the pain on my face.

I thought about my present situation. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Can we leave?" I didn't want to live here any longer.

"Sure, we could get out of fifth easily." He chuckled.

"No, I mean leave this city. Move, new town. Please." My voice broke on the last part.

"Bella, I don't-" Edward looked at Zach. "Oh, I see. What will you do with him though?"

"I just want to leave. I don't want to be responsible for someone's death. I don't want to tell him our secret either." My voice was shaky.

"Of course, we'll go to Denali for a little while, we'll leave tomorrow. However, you have to tell him your leaving. Tomorrow morning, before school. We don't want him getting near the house." He advised. I nodded my head. I didn't care what I had to do ahead of time. I just wanted... I needed to leave.

* * *

**A/N Okay, it took a while, but I've been busy with Track! Sorry! **

**Reviewers:**

_**Me likey Jazzy;;fancygirl44;;ObsessedWithAllThingsTwilight;;ChelseaBun- xO;;luvableangela;;**_

**I'm not going to list Alert people, because there were a ton, thanks! Thanks for reviewing too!**

**People have been asking about Bella's power, DON'T WORRY, it will come up. She doesn't use it all the time like Edward and Alice do. Plus, not all vampires have a gift. **

**Please review!**

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	15. Casting worries aside

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

I made it through lunch and fifth period. I walked into sixth period and saw Edward sitting in a desk adjacent to mine. I smiled. He obviously was surprising me. I smiled and started laughing and talking to Edward. 

"So we're leaving for Denali tomorrow mor—" I stopped talking as Zach walked in. In fact, I stopped breathing completely. 

"Hi Bella." Zach greeted me shyly and sat down. I think he was more terrified of Edward than of me. I rolled my eyes. Edward doesn't feel the need to kill him. 

"Hi Zach. Hey, you finished the homework right?" I asked. 

"Yeah, why, do you need it?" 

"No, I just wanted to know if you needed me to do it for you." I chuckled and turned back to Edward. 

"Distract me." I mumbled to Edward. Too low for Zach to ever hope of hearing. "Get my mind off of my plan to kill him." 

"I found a clearing that looked like our clearing in Forks. It's beautiful. I'm taking you to see it before we leave." His whisper calmed me. 

"I guess there's no need for you to change your classes now, is there." I stated. It came out more like a question. 

"No, I guess not." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back. I just had to manage getting through 7th-9th period. 

The bell rang, and Edward pulled me out of the classroom quickly. He pinned me up against a locker and kissed me. It caught me by surprise. He usually is not one into public displays of affection. 

The intensity behind his kiss bugged me. 

He looked at me and pulled away. He smiled. "I had to do that. Now in the next few classes don't let Zach try to make a move on you." 

Alice had a vision of Zach and me kissing, apparently. But, that was strange. Alice couldn't see my future with Zach. Maybe Edward was just acting on his own accord.

"No, Edward, I'm going to let him kiss me, I'm so sure." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He kissed my forehead before heading off to his next class. 

I walked into Creative Writing, and I watched the teacher eye me. I wanted to gag. He was only 24, but he should not being eyeing his students. 

Mr. Friedman called on me as much as possible. Zach and I didn't get much of a chance to talk. 

Study hall and Phys. Ed went fairly quickly afterward. After school, I darted to the Volvo. 

I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want Zach to know I was leaving. I didn't want to hurt him. Yet… how can I not want to hurt him, but I want to kill him all the same? 

Edward stepped in the car and I smiled. He smiled back. 

"Are you ready to tell Esme?" He placed his hand on my shaking one, trying to get me to calm down. 

"Yeah, I think so…" I looked outside. It really was beautiful here…

Edward arched his eyebrows. "Second thoughts?" 

"No, just… I don't want to hurt her. It's like when I moved from Phoenix to Forks, I didn't want to tell Renee I was leaving…" I looked back out the window as Edward drove home. Was I having second thoughts, was there really something holding me here? 

We pulled into the driveway and I took a deep breath. I felt like I was going to hurt Esme. 

Edward opened my door and swiftly pulled me out and into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. 

"Let's go tell everyone we're leaving." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and pulled me into the house. 

"Hello Edward. Hi Bella." Esme greeted us as we walked through the front door. 

"Esme, could we talk to you?" I asked. I wanted to disappear and not deal with this. 

"Sure." Her face grew confused then a look of worry consumed her. 

"Edward and I… are leaving for Denali. We thought we should tell you first." I tried to smile, but I couldn't. 

"Well thank you for telling me. Unlike when Edward felt the need to leave." Esme glared at him jokingly. He laughed. "Can I ask why you two feel the need to leave though?" 

"Bella, Carlisle, and Alice have discussed this matter. They believe Bella has a singer. Now, she feels like she is torn between killing him and… possibly falling in love with him." Edward winced as he said the last part. I knew this had to be hard. I think it was like the situation with Jacob all over again. 

"I see. When are you two leaving?" 

"Tomorrow morning, as soon as Bella tells Zach we are leaving." 

"By the way, can I understand why I must tell him?" It was hard enough sitting next to him. I'll most likely be trying to cry, while hiding the tears that won't come. 

Edward began to stroke my hair, not answering me. Just then, Alice came through the door, near dry sobs. 

"No, you two can't leave!" I chuckled at her random outburst. 

"Alice, I have to… it's way too hard living here." 

"Then we all move! Why would just you two leave and abandon us? Abandon me!" Alice was livid. 

"Well, it would seem strange that we all just pack up and leave, when we've been here for maybe two weeks. It's better for everyone, Alice. We're not leaving permanently, just for a few days, maybe a week or so." At least, I hoped. I wasn't planning to stay longer than that. 

"Well… that's better than what I saw… I saw you guys moving to Denali…" Alice looked down. 

"Alice, I would never move to Denali. Trust me." I gave her a half-smile. I get annoyed very easily of Tanya and the others fawning after Edward. Even after thirty years, they still do so whenever we go out there. I wouldn't move there, even if the entire family were moving. 

"Okay, good!" She hugged me tightly. I laughed.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper walked through the door. "Can we ask why Alice was in hysterics, and now she's hugging you so you couldn't hope of getting free?" Emmett asked, laughing. 

"She thought Bella and I were moving to Denali. Which I had assumed as well. Apparently we're just leaving for a week or so." Edward was just as confused as everyone else was. 

"Edward, why the hell would I want to _move_ to Denali? Seriously, some common sense would be helpful." I laughed and Alice finally put me down. 

Edward took me in his arms, but he didn't lift me up as he held me. As we sat on the couch, he lifted up my chin and kissed me. I kissed him back, and he set me on his lap so I could wrap my arms around his neck. 

It was then that I heard Emmett cover a laugh. I threw something at him, and he caught it. I rolled my eyes and kissed Edward again. 

"Hey, Bella, don't you think you should hunt before tomorrow?" He asked, between kisses. Silly, overprotective fool. 

"Well, _this_ is much more fun. I think it's healthy enough. This can count for hunting." I smiled and continued kissing him. Seriously, how could I want to get near Zach, when I have Edward? 

"Later tonight, promise?" I shouldn't get mad, he's only trying to look out for me. 

"I promise, but you're going with me." 

"It's a deal. Now…" He lifted me up and took me upstairs to our bedroom. 

I giggled. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, because we could leave, and be alone for a few weeks. 

**xXx**

The next morning came too quickly. I didn't want to go to school. Alice gave me an outfit to wear, and nearly forced it on me. 

"Hey Edward… I'm scared." I looked to the side. 

"Of what?" He raised his eyebrows at me. 

"Losing control when I tell him. I very nearly did in class yesterday, and that was with a class full of students. How do you think it's going to be when it's just he and I talking?" I cringed. I couldn't bear hurting anyone. 

"Well Bella, you have to. You don't want him coming by the house, and figuring out you're gone from Esme or Alice, do you? Wouldn't you much rather he find out from you?" 

"I guess. Can we go now?" I glanced at the clock, it was 6:45, Zach was most likely already there. His "parents" bring him by so early. 

"Of course." He led me out to the Volvo. 

As he drove closer to the school, I grew more nervous of losing control. 

"Bella, calm down, you're shaking. I can't exactly listen, seeing as I can't read either of your minds, but I'll watch from afar, and if you seem to be losing control, or being placed in that situation, I'll pull up. Okay?" 

"That's fine, thank you." I smiled, and I calmed down some. Edward parked and I walked up to the front, where Zach was sitting, finishing homework. 

"Hey Bella! What are you doing here all alone?" He hugged me, but I could tell he wished he could do more than hug me. 

"Well, I'm not really… we need to talk." I gave him a half-smile as I took his hand and led him to the side of the school, where no one ever goes. 

"What's wrong?" Zach asked as I stopped. 

"Um, well… I'm leaving. For a while." I looked away. 

"Why? It's not because of me, is it?" He looked guilty. 

"No, of course not." I lied. "Edward and I need a chance to get away from everything. We're taking a vacation. But our family moves a lot, so when we get back, if our family is gone, we'll be gone too." 

"So, let me get this straight, you're leaving, and possibly not coming back?" 

"Yeah…" I didn't know how else to respond. 

Zach and I were sitting on the ground. I had just realized that. He pulled me into a tight hug. Then he relaxed his grip so he was holding me. I rested my head on his shoulder, not sure of what else to say. 

"Bella… please, don't leave. You are the first friend I've made since the fifth grade. I can't lose my best friend. I love you, and I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was true. I'm falling in love with you." He kissed my neck, and I was trying so hard not to kill him as his lips touched my cool skin. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same." Zach reminded me so much of Jacob. 

"Zach, I do love you, in a way. I can't though. It wouldn't be fair to you, me or Edward." Zach just kept kissing my neck. And I was surprised I had enough restraint to let him do so without killing him. I was surprised he hadn't tried to kiss me on the lips yet. 

"I understand. Just, please come back soon. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you." He smiled and stood up. I stood up and we walked to the front, hand in hand. 

I stopped and leaned against a wall. "Please, don't forget me." I looked at him, pleading. 

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I love you, Bella." He pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he just would kiss me harder. I felt dizzy. I wrapped my arms around his neck in order to regain balance, but he just took it as kissing him back, so he kept kissing me. 

He had me pinned to the wall, and I can't be as strong as I am, it would require explaining, so I gave up. I kissed him back, hoping he'd break away. He pressed my body against his. I could hear his blood rushing though his body. His heartbeat pounded in my ears. He kissed my neck, and I pulled him close against me. I kissed his neck as well. I could tell I was starting to lose control. I wanted him, to bite him. 

"Bella." Zach whispered my name in my ear. My head started to spin even more. "Come on, let's skip, you don't have to leave. We can go back to my house, it can be just you and me. Alone." He had no clue how much I wanted that. I brought his face back to mine and kissed him again. If I could convince him to be still, I could be able to taste his blood. I could point it out as a suicide, since his first love was leaving town. 

How easily can I control myself? Would I be able to just be there with him? Could I trust him with my secret? 

I put my worries aside as I kissed Zach again. "Okay, let's go." 

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, but I'm going to stop listing the people, because it's mainly the same people each chapter. **

**Hey, please go read my new story "Fractured". It started as a one shot, but I'm going to continue it now. I still only have one chapter up, but I'm updating this, and trying to write a third story. So please bear with me on the updates!**

**Please review!  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	16. Heading out West

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: jsyk, Edward is a little bit OOC here, but, let me remind you, he is soooooooo angry. 

* * *

**

"Okay, let's go." I whispered in his ear. Zach didn't move though. He kept kissing me. It was nice; his kisses were gentle, yet urgent all the same. I was up against the wall again, and his tongue ran against my lips. 

Just then, Edward pulled up in the Volvo, and honked the horn. I sighed, annoyed. 

I backed off and looked at Zach shyly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Guilt was oozing out of my voice. 

"No, Bella, I'm glad. At least I know I have a chance when you get back." He smiled, and I watched his emerald green eyes sparkle and dance around in happiness. 

"The problem is… you won't… Edward is… my soul mate." 

"It's high school, Bella, you don't know that." Zach chuckled. 

"But I do, Zach. It's complicated. Had I never met Edward, yes, you and I would be great together. But Edward is basically my savior. You don't know him like I do." 

"But, Bella… Trust me; no one is ever going to love you more than I will. I would be there for you, no matter what. Everyone is talking about your sisters, Rosalie and Alice, but I only see you. I only want you. Now... and forever." He leaned in to kiss me again.

I looked away, I felt bad. I couldn't return those words to him. I turned my head away from him. "Zach, I have to go. Please." I whispered. 

"Of course. Maybe our paths will meet again someday." He whispered back, and kissed me goodbye. "Goodbye, Isabella Marie Swan, I hope maybe we will meet again." 

With that, he kissed my cheek; as I had his the other day when I told him he and I couldn't be friends. 

I turned on my heel, and walked toward the Volvo. I was terrified to see the expression on Edward's face as I got in. I looked down. I felt so bad. I had almost… I shuddered. 

"Bella…" Edward started once we were away from the school. "I may not be able to read either of your minds, but I can see… and I can hear." 

I wish I could have disappeared. "I know Edward, and I'm so, so sorry. I just… I wanted his _blood_ so bad, that I… forgot everything, everyone…" 

"Except Zach, of course." Edward was harsh. He forgave me for everything with Jacob, why was this so much different. 

"I can't change what I did. I can't change this lust for him and his blood that I have. Edward, you have to understand, the only reason I kissed him was to keep from biting him. If I could do neither, I would switch." 

"So are you saying... that when we come back... you're going to be with him?"

"No, not at all. Edward… why are you being so…" I couldn't finish. I was so angry. Edward couldn't forgive this bloodlust… He was… I didn't even know.

"What am I?" 

"You're… infuriating! Had situations been reversed, and _you_ had a singer… how do you think that would go?" I nearly shouted. 

"I wouldn't cheat on you!" 

"So you would kill her instead? If you stuck between the two, what would you do?" 

"Whatever, Bella. Why don't you go with Zach, and have fun, and just ruin our secret, and everything about us?"

"You know what? At least, had situations been reversed, he would have the heart to forgive me. He would have the heart at least to understand where I'm coming from. Did you not hear what I told him though, Edward?" I was getting choked up. 

"Oh, I heard, I'm your savior. I had fun saving you, Bella. You were fun to save. You were a clumsy human. You don't trip, fall, you don't have bloodthirsty vampires stalking you and my family…" 

"Are you saying, you regret changing me?" That hurt me. 

"I regret a lot of things, Bella. But yes, that would be towards the top of my list." 

"Stop the car, Edward, or take me home. I am not going to Denali. I would be glad to go with the Edward Anthony Masen Cullen that I married. This… is not who I married." 

Edward brought the car to a stop. This surprised me. I got out, and he drove off. What had possessed my Edward? 

**XxX**

"Bella, what are you doing back here?" Zach asked as I walked into the cafeteria and sat next to him. 

"Edward and I got into a fight." I buried my face in my hands. 

"I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't think he was there. I was too focused on you…" He wrapped his arms around me, and I cried into his shoulder. Of course, no tears would come. 

He pulled pushed me back to wipe a tear off my face. "Hey, what's wrong, your face isn't drenched in tears, yet you've been sobbing." 

"I must've cried them all out earlier… Hey, Zach?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you skip the next class with me, I really don't want to be at school." 

"Of course, Bella, I would go to the ends of the earth for you." 

"I know… and I… I love you for that." I felt heat creeping up my neck. How was it that I was blushing? 

"I love you too, Bella, now let's go." He pulled me up from my seat, and I stopped. You could see the parking lot from the cafeteria. 

"Zach, stop. Edward's here." I motioned at the silver Volvo sitting in front of the school. "Isn't there a back exit out of this school?"

"There's a back parking lot. You're a model student, the principal would let you back there. I'll have to sneak out between classes." 

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I kissed his cheek. I walked to the back entrance, where the principal was standing. I never did find out his name. 

"Excuse me, sir? I seem to have left a few books in my car, do you think I could get back there to get them?" I asked sweetly. I looked inside the cafeteria, I was so glad Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had skipped. 

"Of course, Miss Cullen, take as long as you need." He opened the back door. I was so happy teachers trusted me. 

I followed Zach's scent to his car. As I got in on the passenger seat side, I looked in the rearview mirror, strange, my eyes were brown… 

Not even five minutes passed when Zach got in on the driver's side. He quickly jammed the keys in and drove off. I put my window down, pulling the air out. I stopped breathing as well, which helped. What was I thinking? Going alone with him. 

"Hey, Zach, where are we going? This is no where near your house." I looked outside. 

"Oh, I'm taking a long way, in case your dear Edward decides to follow us." He chuckled, and turned around a corner. 

"Okay…" I looked at him and smiled. My phone starting ringing. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, but I answered it anyways. 

"Hello?" 

"Bella! Where the hell are you! Edward's home, but you're not!" Alice yelled into the phone. Zach chuckled since he could hear her so clearly. 

"That man at home is not Edward, just an unforgivable stone. I went out for a bit. I'll be back in a few days. I'm getting away from everyone." 

"Okay, Bella, just come home soon. Edward really is sorry." 

"I know you're just covering for him, Alice. Let him be angry." I clicked off and turned off my phone. 

"Zach, you can be gone for a few days, right?" I knew exactly where I was going to go in these days too.

"Of course, my so called parents don't care about where I go. I think they're on a cruise anyways." 

"Then give me the wheel. You drive too slow." I rolled my eyes. 

"Bella, do you know how fast _you _drive?!" Zach looked at me wide-eyed. 

"Exactly, we're not getting anywhere with you." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Pull over and switch me." 

He reluctantly pulled over and switched me spots. I sped off towards the highway, heading west. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see! Just sleep, it will be a few hours." I smiled. It would a whole day to most. I could get where I was going in about four hours. 

**xXx**

Zach looked so peaceful when he slept. He didn't talk in his sleep like I used to, but his facial expressions made it easy to tell who he was dreaming about. 

He stretched and sat up. 

"Hi, Bella." He said, yawning. I giggled. 

"Hi, Zach. It's been three hours, we'll be there soon." 

"One more hour, right?"

"Yup. Just sleep." I didn't want him to listen when I talk on the phone with someone later. 

I drove about thirty miles longer, he looked like he was sleeping, so I took out my cellphone. 

"Hello?" The familiar husky voice answered. 

"Hey Jacob, it's Bella." 

"Bella?" Jacob sounded surprised. "You don't sound… forty-eight." He did the math in his head. 

"You don't sound forty-six either." Obviously neither of us had aged.

"You're a bloodsucker now?" he asked, disgusted. 

"Yep, and you're still an annoying, overly jealous werewolf?" 

"Your favorite one!" He laughed. I smiled. 

"Well, Edward and I got into a fight, and I'm heading towards Forks, and I can't go see Charlie. So I wondered if you and I could talk, I need someone familiar to talk to. Though, might I warn you, I have a human with me." I laughed. 

"Does the human know about us? Oh, and of course, you're the only Cullen I'll ever allow beyond the treaty line. Especially since you and Edward are fighting." I could tell he was happy. 

"I'm guessing this means you haven't imprinted yet." I rolled my eyes. 

"Nope, like I said, it's not supposed to happen to every one of us. Does your human know?" 

"No, I'm not going to tell him his best friend is a vampire, and we're going to visit a pack of werewolves. I'd much rather keep him sane. By the way, he's asleep, that's why I can talk about it." 

Jacob chuckled, knowing I was never the same once I moved to Forks, and learned mythological creatures were real. 

"Jake, I'll be the in about twenty minutes. See you soon, bye." I tossed my phone into the back seat. 

Zach woke up. "Bella, I wasn't asleep."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone!! ****Well, day before. My family is having Easter dinner tonight.**

**I had a few reviews, so thank you!!**

**Read and Review pleaseee!**

**You Know You Love Me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	17. Bella's Power Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

"You… weren't… asleep?" I was shocked.

"Vampires and werewolves huh?" He looked at me and chuckled. "This proves something's wrong with me. I fall in love finally, and it's with a vampire."

"Zach, you can not tell _anyone_! Not even Carina."

"And risk going into some square room where I'm in a straightjacket? I'll be keeping this to myself." He smiled.

"Good, because I can literally get killed for letting a human find out."

"Bella… that show you described before, it's true, isn't it? There was no Jessica, it was you, Bella, all along."

"Yeah. I know how you feel, Zach… I felt exactly the same when I found out about Edward. This is where I lived my human life. Welcome to Forks, Washington." I felt like crying. Edward… regrets changing me? I would be here, with Jake probably right now… I would have never met Zach.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. What the hell was happening to me? I couldn't cry, I was a vampire. I looked up, it wasn't raining…

I pulled into the Cullen's old house. It was still empty.

"And this… is where Edward and the rest of the Cullens lived." I'm going to take a nap for a few hours, please, let me rest…" I looked at the piano Edward had to leave behind. We couldn't have taken it with us…

"Bella, that's fine. Just let me know when you get up." Zach smiled.

I headed up to Edward's room. We hadn't brought much with us from Forks, I wouldn't have been able to _ever_ let it go. I took the couch over the bed, and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, luckily… but my thoughts still tormented me.

"_Are you saying, you regret changing me?" That hurt me. _

"_I regret a lot of things, Bella. But yes, that would be towards the top of my list." _

How could I ever let him change me? I knew he didn't want to… I married him so he would change me, and he never wanted to…

_I stood up to kiss my angel. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. _

"_Whoa, need a little privacy you two?" Emmett said a little too loudly._

Edward and I had always been together. Why was everything so different now?

Emmett started running, and Edward and I took after him. We easily caught up to him. Emmett started to weave in and out of trees. However, Edward and I were so attuned to each other's movements, we were able to follow each other, and plow Emmett into to ground easily.

We were together, even when we weren't aware of it…

"_Edward, did Alice see something? You haven't been talking to me at all." I asked, trying not to sound hurt. _

"She did, but… I'm afraid to tell you. I want to see if it will actually happen." Edward said, with some anger, but mostly pain and sadness.

He knew I was going to fall in love with Zach. He knew this was going to happen. He didn't tell me. He wanted his own pain…

_I went to claim Edward and my bedroom, and the scent of human blood hit me. __**Hard**__ I couldn't believe it. I never felt a craving for human blood in my life, and now it was all I could do from leaving the house and tracking the scent._

Zach caused my family pain, but I also caused it in myself… I had no clue who I was anymore…

"_Bella, love, please tell what's wrong?" Edward has asked me one day, about the fifth day we've been here. _

"_That's exactly the problem, I have no clue what's going on. How could I have __**no craving whatsoever**__for human blood, and now, all of a sudden, whoever this scent I smell belongs to, I want to chase them down." I wished so badly for the outlet of crying and tears. I tried my best not to cry dry sobs, which would only make me feel worse. _

I should have killed Zach, I wouldn't have to worry about this now…

_Edward pulled me in close to him. "Shhh, Bella, my sweet Bella. You have nothing to worry about, Alice even said she doesn't see anything." _

"_Because I haven't decided to leave this room. If I decided to go downstairs, her vision would change completely." _

If I decided to go with Zach, my future would disappear, no one could use their powers on him.

"_Love, we've known each other for how long? About 32 years I'd say. Do you think I would let you leave and chase the scent down?" I melted into his topaz eyes. His voice was still just as seductive, just as hypnotic as it was when I was human. His icy breath against my ear made me shiver. _

"_No, but…" I forgot my defense. I kissed Edward lightly. He kissed me back with more passion. I just kept my mind focused on him, so I wouldn't have to worry about the future._

I remembered longing for that crying… Then tears fell down my cheeks… How was it that I could cry again?

It must've been a few hours that I was crying, because there wasn't any sun coming into the room when I heard a knock on the door. "Bells?" Jacob's voice.

"Come on in." I wiped my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob wrapped his arms around me. Zach stood in the doorway.

"Edward and I got into a fight, which is why I left, and… reminiscing is bad."

"What did the filthy bloodsucker say to you?" Jacob was angry.

I couldn't answer right away. "Well, don't use that term, because I'm one too. And he said… that he regrets changing me…"

"Bella…" Zach whispered my name. "Don't let Edward get to you. I know you think he's your soul mate and all… but what he said was down right rude. I've been talking to your friend Jacob for a while, trying to figure out who you all are… Don't let Edward get you down. Don't forget how many people you have that want to pull you up."

He offered his hand to help me up. I took it, sighing. He took me in his arms and kissed my hair.

"Bella, do you even know the effect you have on people? Especially me." He whispered.

Jacob stood up and left the house, mumbling something about coming to see him if I still wanted to talk. I might take him up on his offer, I might not…

Zach, can you come with me? I want to show you something." I took his hand and led him to the forest Edward led me to so many years ago. To the meadow, the sun was out, I could show and tell him everything.

Zach was surprisingly fast, I couldn't run at vampire speed, but I could run rather fast, and he stayed with me. When we reached the meadow, I stayed behind, in the shade, as he walked out.

Zach laughed when he turned to see me in the shadows. "What, you can't go in the sun? Do you burn up?" he laughed again.

I sighed. "No… something completely different…" I stepped out into the sunlight, letting my body turn into diamond crystals.

"Bella…" Zach shook his head. "Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful."

My mind flashed back to when Edward and I were in the meadow.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"_What a stupid lamb."_

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

I would never forget that day, just as I hoped Zach would never forget this one. I sat on the ground, and he sat next to me.

"Okay, I'm going to be completely honest, so ask me anything you'd like."

"Edward… the other day… he seemed like he didn't like me for another reason, other than the fact that I was flirting with you… any reason?"

"I'd expected a different first question, but yeah, Edward has the power to read minds, he can't read my mind, and it made him mad when he couldn't read yours. Especially because you were so close to me already, he wanted to know what you thought. Then there's Alice, who can see the future, and… whenever I would hang out with Jake, my future would disappear… now my future's missing to her."

"Does that make me a werewolf?" Zach laughed.

"No, but no one in my family is able to use their powers on you. Jasper can control the emotions of those around him… he can't control yours."

"And your power?" Zach asked. I sighed, I didn't use my power as often as Edward and Alice did.

"Well, part of it is… I can't smell blood the same way a normal vampire can. I don't get cravings for blood. Which is what was so strange about when I met you… I suddenly needed blood, just so I didn't take yours. Emmett and Edward had each been through something like this, an unnatural craving for a single person's blood."

"And what happened?"

"Well, I was the one Edward craved, so you can see what happened to me."

"Wait, that's why he changed you?" I knew I was confusing him.

"No, I'm just saying, you see me now, nothing bad happened to me. As for Emmett, he had met two girls in which he craved their blood, he gave into the lust too easily, and had killed both of them. Of course, this is long before they had met me."

"Now, when it comes to drinking blood…" Zach trailed off.

"We have a diet different than most vampires. We feed on animal blood, which gives our eyes this topaz color. If I feed on human blood, my eyes would be a bright red."

"They other day, they were pitch black."

"You have no clue how terrifying it is to be around you… Almost every morning before school, I would hunt… and then I would see you, and all that went to waste. Our eyes turn black when we're hungry… or I guess you would say thirsty."

"That's why you were so distant on those days… I'm sorry I caused so much pain for you." Zach looked down.

I laughed lightly, and lied down, putting my hands behind my head. "It's not your fault. There's no possible way you could have known. Unless you were thinking, 'Look, there's a coven of vampires coming to town, I'm going to torture one of them with my delicious smelling blood.'"

Zach laughed and lied down next to me. "Bella, you said that was part of your power, what is the other part?"

"Well, I just realized I'm really stupid that I didn't realize this earlier. It's the reason Edward and Alice and them can't use their power on you… We were all so confused… how didn't any of them realize it?" I started babbling to myself.

"Your power would be?"

"I can protect the others from vampiric powers… how did I not think of it earlier? No wonder Edward can't read your mind, and Alice can't see your future… Why did I not remember… because I don't use it that often. That's why… Sorry I'm rambling…"

"That's okay. You're adorable when you ramble on." Zach whispered. I chuckled. I was glad I was protecting Zach's thoughts, it made everything so much easier.

"I can also tamper with people's memories." I chuckled. That was why no one remembered my power, I had forgot that I had made them all forget.

"Well, I pray that you don't mess with mine, because I don't ever want to forget you." Zach leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back, pulling him close to me. I resisted all urges to kill him as he whispered his name in my ear. I was glad he knew who I was, what I was.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, I have since the moment I met you, always have, always will." Zach kissed my neck.

I wished I could return those words. Of course, I would always love him… but I was with Edward, I was _married_ to Edward, I can't return those words…

I pulled Zach's face back up to mine, and kissed him. Then I pulled away… "Zach, the thing about that… it's not just Swan… it's Swan-Cullen."

"Yeah, because Dr. Cullen adopted you." He kissed me again.

"No, Zach, I mean… look, I'm married to Edward."

"You're eighteen." He laughed, and tried to kiss me again.

"I've been eighteen for a long time…" I looked away.

"Oh… How long have you and Edward been married?"

"Thirty-one years tomorrow…" I looked at Zach. "Wait, your school district starts school early, what is tomorrow?"

"August thirteenth."

"Damn it!" I stood up and kicked a tree, to my surprise it fell to the ground.

"Something wrong, Bella?"

"Yeah, my anniversary is tomorrow, and I'm here. Sorry, I know I said we'd be here a few days, but we're cutting the trip short, I need to be home by midnight."

"That's okay Bella. Just make sure I get to be with you one more time." He laughed.

"Fine, whatever, get in the car." I jumped in and headed east for Montana again, just hoping and praying Edward won't hate me…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Please read and review! **

**You Know You Love Me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	18. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

I pulled into Zach's driveway at 11:30.

"Bella, don't ever let me forget you. Even if you and Edward do decide to still leave, come back, so I won't forget you. I want to know so much more about you." Zach smiled.

"Don't worry. I can make it so others can remember something forever." I chuckled.

"Can you give me that power on the next Calculus test?"

"I don't want Mrs. O getting suspicious!" I laughed. "Well, night, Zach. I love you." This time, I know I meant it as I said it. "Always have, always will."

"I love you too, Bella." He kissed me and headed inside. I pulled out of my house and headed home to face Edward.

"You guys, I'm home." I threw Zach's car keys on the table… damn it, I have Zach's car. I pulled out my cell phone and text him.

**Sry, accidentally stole ur car. Ill have it school tom. **

**Kk thnks.**

I deleted the texts as Edward came downstairs.

"Bella…" He said my name, as if he wasn't able to think of what else to do. I wanted to tamper with his memory, so he'd forget today ever happened, but I didn't have the heart to do that.

I didn't have any other choice though. I walked up to him and kissed him. "What was that Edward?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're home. I… don't remember why you left, I was worried about you."

"As you should have been." I laughed and headed upstairs. He trailed behind me.

I lied on the bed and kissed him. "Were you thinking about me earlier?" I whispered seductively.

"Of course, Bella. Since when did I not think about you?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering." I kissed his neck. Edward pulled me closer to him. It felt so good to be with Edward, it made the guilt go away for kissing Zach earlier.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. Always have, always will." Okay, I said the same thing to two guys in one day, but it was true on both sides. I've always loved Edward since I met him, and since I met Zach, I loved him too.

Edward kissed my neck. I pulled his face back up to mine. I couldn't go long without the feeling of his lips on mine again. Plus, I had a feeling that if I didn't have something covering my lips, I would tell.

"Bella, you're eyes, they're brown." Edward commented, as I stared into his topaz ones.

I looked down, I didn't want to relive that moment.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" He kissed my cheek.

"This morning… you said you regretted changing me… I think I subconsciously changed back…"

"I don't recall saying that… but I apologize. I would have never meant to intentionally hurt you." Edward kissed my cheek. I could feel the color rushing _out_ of my face. "I never have regretted changing you. Not for one moment."

"I love you, Edward." I looked at the clock. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, my sweet Bella. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him, then cuddled up next to him as he put his arm around me.

…**xXx...**

I walked into school, hand in hand with Edward. I passed Zach, who gave me a small smile, hoping it would go unnoticed. I smiled back, just as quickly.

"What's he all smiley about?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing, he's happy to know we didn't leave." I laughed lightly.

"How would you know?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Because, it's rather obvious. Gotta go, see you later, bye!" I dashed off to first period… which I have with Edward.

I was so confused. I knew I loved Zach… I knew I loved Edward… I've loved Edward for thirty-two years, and I've only known Zach for about two weeks… yet… right now, it seemed like my love for them matched.

* * *

**A/N: I know the chapter was short, but bear with me, I'm having a terrible writer's block. I know that's no excuse, but it's true. &+ there's a bit of a family crisis, no one's dying... but my mom and stepdad have been fighting alot... and idk. So sorry if it takes a while to update, or if the chapters are short...**

**I'm thinking of ending this story soon, I'm not sure. Let me know how much longer you think this should continue.**

**Until then.,**

**You know you love me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose/Savannah**


	19. Notes and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**A/N: I am soosososoosososososo sorry I've taken so long to update! I could not think of ANYTHINGGG to write. **_

_**By the way, I'm going to start a new story, it will be this one, but from Zach's POV. I keep getting in his head, when I should be in Bella's… that's why I couldn't think of anything to write.** _

_**Enjoy!**_

_**By the way, in the notes later, the underlined ones are Bella, italicized are Edward.**_

* * *

"Bells!" Zach called after me between classes. He had used it before, but I guessed he remembered it from Jake.

I spun around. "Hi, Zach. What's new?"

"Edward doesn't know you left yesterday, does he?"

"No, and we're keeping it that way." I shushed him by putting a hand over his mouth.

He eyed me suggestively. I rolled my own eyes.

"You messed with his memory, didn't you?" He seemed happy at that fact. Basing off of his actions, he's getting just a tad too flirtatious.

"Yeah, and if you don't cool it, I'm going to mess with yours!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry." He said shyly. "Hey, why don't you stop blocking me from the other's, just to freak them out." I laughed, it would be funny.

"Okay, fine. I'll let Edward get in your head today." I turned and headed to my next class, which we shared with Edward. I turned my head behind me. "Good luck."

**XxX**

I sat next to Edward in my next class and hugged him happily. I want to see what Edward has to say about Zach's mind.

Zach walked in, and Edward squeezed my hand. He still thought it was difficult for me to be near him. Which it was… but not as badly, it was like a cold, you get sick, then you become immune, but you still have bad spells now and again. Same sort of thing.

When the teacher started the lesson, Edward took out a piece of notebook paper and started writing notes. He was in Zach's head, obviously.

_Strange… I can get in your friend's head now. _

_What's he thinking about? _I didn't want to sound completely engrossed in the matter.

_You, I have to say, he's quite infatuated with you._

_I see. Well, people are always infatuated with our family. That's nothing unusual._

_Yes, but… I really do think he is in love with you… Strange… _Edward didn't continue writing. I took the paper from him.

_What's so strange?_

_You've kissed him?_

_Uh, yeah, you saw, you got mad, I took off to Forks, remember? _

_No… I don't. Yesterday?_

_Yeah… I went to Forks, to our clearing… to our house… I may have gone to La Push…_

_You went to go see the mutt? _

_He didn't even care I was a vampire… He was strangely understanding. _

Edward chuckled at the fact that Jake was understanding of my new immortality.

_Maybe we should pay the pack a visit. _Edward chuckled again.

_I am strictly the only vampire allowed across the border… That plan falls through. _

I watched Edward's lips press into a hard line.

_Love… just don't… go visit the wolves again. It doesn't matter than you're not human… they are still dangerous. _

_Okay, sorry, I was angry… I just started heading west… and I realized I hit Washington._

The bell rang luckily. Saved by the bell. I started protecting Zach's mind again. I don't Edward to see Zach and me in the clearing.

Alice called my name behind me. I kept walking.

"Bella!" Alice grabbed my shoulder. If not for that, I would have kept walking. Zach walked past the two of us, and he smiled at me. Edward stepped to my right, Alice at my left. I flashed Edward a smile as I headed to my next class.

I was unaware of which classes Edward had with me. I felt the need to go home. Maybe I should have Carlisle fake a document for a terminal illness. I don't recall staying a full day yet this school year.

I finished the rest of the day in a daze. I didn't talk to Edward or the rest of my family, and I didn't talk to Zach or Carina either. I don't think I protected Zach's mind very well in my daze, because when I stepped out into the parking lot, the Volvo was gone.

Edward must have saw something, and now he took off without me. I don't want Zach to be my singer. I don't want a singer at all.

It didn't help that Zach snuck up behind me. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. It was intoxicating.

"Do you know how difficult it is to stand next to you right now?" I stated. My voice had no feeling to it. I was so distracted by everything.

"Oops, sorry." Zach took a step back, which helped. I could breathe easier.

"It's okay… look, Zach… you know how I told you I… had an unnatural craving for _your_ blood?"

"Yeah." He tilted his head, confused.

"They call that a singer. _La tuo Cantante._ 'Your Singer.'" I looked into his eyes. "You have to understand how difficult this is for me. You can't know… but can you at least understand?"

Zach pulled me close to him and kissed me. "I can know what you're going through, Bella. I'm a vampire too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know there are a lot of questions right now, I promise I will answer them all next chapter. I don't think the next update will take anywhere near as long, because my stepdad is done being evil… so yeah…**

**Read and Review please! **

**You Know You Love Me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose**


	20. Questions Answered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **"You're… what… how?" I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

* * *

"Bella, my power is that I have all human qualities. That's why I have blood."

I shook my head. "Carina?"

"And the parents that adopted us. And Bella, the other day, in Forks… I gave you your human qualities; you look like you need thirty-one years of sleep. But then, you wouldn't sleep, you wanted to be like a vampire. Only one I know that doesn't miss them."

How did I not sense his being a vampire?

"Wow… just wow… I can't believe that none of us noticed. Jake didn't even notice. Can I meet the rest of your family?" I was curious. "You guys are all vegetarians, right?"

"Of course." He smiled, and I noted it looked crooked, like Edward's.

"Do you want to drive? Or would you rather run?" Zach had sparkles in his eyes as he looked to me.

"Running sounds perfect right now." I flashed a smile and took off. Zach trailed behind me. Edward was the only one who could compete with my speed.

I easily beat Zach to his house. He gave me a thumbs up, accompanied by a quick glare. I laughed.

As we stepped inside, Carina hugged me. I laughed lightly. "Finally you know! Zach felt the need to torture me by not telling you. Plus, I want to meet Alice and the other Cullens!"

Carina reminded me of Alice in so many ways. First would be the unheeded enthusiasm.

"Well, I'll talk to Carlisle; see if we can arrange that." I smiled.

"That would be nice." A low voice said from behind me. I spun around. A very tall, brown haired man stood in front of me. His voice was low in pitch, and volume. "Hello, I'm Joseph Withers, Carina and Zach's father.

I don't recall Zach ever telling me his last name. Withers, I guess.

I put my hand out, and Joseph shook it. "I'm Bella Cullen." I loved using Cullen; it just had a certain ring to it. Isabella Cullen… Cullen is the only last name I will use with Isabella. With any other name, I am Bella, I will not respond to anything else.

"Nice to meet the girl Zach won't shut up about. You can call me Joe, by the way."

"Joe, okay then, nice to meet you too." If I could blush, I would have. Zach talked about me at home, to his vampire family. He knew we were coming the entire time.

"Zach, can I talk to you?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he pressed his lips together in stubbornness.

"Please?" I begged.

"Fine. Come with me." A playful smile hit his face and he held his hand out. I cautiously took it and he led me up the stairs quicker than I would have thought. The furniture in the house was just as extravagant as ours was.

I stopped breathing as I stepped into Zach's room. It was so beautiful… The view outside, everything.

Plus, Zach's human's scent was all over it.

I pondered thoughts as I looked around Zach's room.

How was it that I tolerated him so easily?

Was it his vampire characteristics within him that made his blood so easy to bear?

"What do you want to talk about?" Zach asked. I looked in his eyes. I thought he was beautiful as a human… His emerald green eyes had been replaced with a topaz. His already-toned arms and legs were more defined.

I blinked. I didn't deserve Zach or Edward. How could someone like me deserve two angels in love with her?

I wanted Zach, but I needed to be with Edward. I know I can't survive without Edward. I made a vow to myself that if he ever left me again, I would go to the Volturi and get myself killed, or be tortured by Jane endlessly… if being tortured by her was ever possible.

Zach wrapped his arms around me. "Bells, what's wrong? Whatcha thinking about?"

I sighed. "How I don't deserve you. I don't deserve Edward. I shouldn't live in this existence, because then I would stop causing others pain."

"Love—"

"Don't call me that, please." That was Edward's name for me only.

"Sorry, Bella… I'm never going to make you choose. You've been with Edward for over thirty years. I've known you for two weeks. I love you though. I won't ever stop loving you."

"Anyway I could marry the both of you?" I joked.

Zach chuckled. "I wish. If we could get Edward to go for it." I laughed loudly at that.

"No, never would he go for that. But maybe we could feign a werewolf attack… I could die…"

"No, there has to be an easier way." Zach whispered in my ear. I knew there had to be an easier way as well. I hugged Zach, he's been amazingly kind. As I went to turn around to go home, Zach kissed me.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could. Zach whispered my name in my ear.

I noticed the bed. I gave him a playful smile and he pulled me to the bed quickly. I kissed him ecstatically. Then, with less passion, as I realized, once again, that Zach and Edward kept me at a standstill. If Zach was human, he could die and I would move on. He wouldn't die… I can't move on from him.

I heard Joe answer the ringing telephone downstairs. I stopped kissing Zach to listen, and Zach started kissing the base of my throat.

"_Hello… speaking… why hello Dr. Cullen." _

Joe spoke the last Carlisle's name loudly on purpose. I sat up straight, and headed downstairs to listen.

Joe motioned me forward; I got close enough to hear Carlisle's voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Hello, Mr. Withers, I was wondering if your son had seen my Bella today. I can't seem to find her, and I know she is acquainted with Zach."

Zach raised his eyebrows at me. I ignored him and I shook my head to Joe.

Joe got the signal easily. "No, Bella hasn't been nearby, and Zach is home with me, along with his sister as well."

"Oh, well, if one of you sees Bella, please let me know. Your family is the only one close to Bella, other than her own. So I would appreciate it if you would let me know if she is safe."

I quickly kissed Zach on the cheek and headed outside to run home. I took a long way, to make up for time gone if one of them had seen me.

**xXx**

"Please, could you at least talk, make a treaty, or something?" I urged Carlisle to meet the Withers. I sat in his study, blocking Carlisle's thoughts for him.

"Why would I want to meet the family of your human singer? Let alone a treaty or anything else."

"They're vampires. Zach's power is human qualities, which includes blood. That's why he sings to me. He stays human when he travels to schools. He can also give others human qualities."

"As for Joe and Carina?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to them long enough."

"How did you talk to Zach today?"

"Edward left me at school, he drove home. Zach was still there." I looked away. I would start crying. Zach had given me that release back… I didn't want people to know yet. I willed myself not to blush either.

I heard a knock on the door, and I recognized Edward's scent from the hallway.

"You may come in, Edward." Carlisle greeted him in. I realized that meant my conversation with Carlisle came to an end.

I awkwardly stood up and hugged Edward, tripping in the process. I'm going to have to call Zach tonight, to see if he can take tripping out of my qualities.

Edward caught me, and I blushed.

"Are you running a fever? An impossible feat for us vampires." Edward asked, incredulous.

I blushed a deeper red. "No… Um… Zach's a vampire." Edward stiffened at the mention of Zach's name. "He gave me my human qualities. He gave them to me for you… He knew how hurt I was the other day… when you had said you regretted changing me… Zach tried to fix it…"

"So… you changed back for me? Zach, who is madly in love with you, changed you back for me?"

"Of course, he knows how much I love you." I smiled. Edward kissed me. I pushed away my human qualities, so Edward wouldn't feel the need to use self control.

Carlisle cleared his throat. I blushed, involuntarily, and backed away. I faced Carlisle. "So… it's just the three of them, they all follow our diet, always have, and I think Alice needs a new shopping buddy."

"What are we talking about?" Edward asked curiously.

"About Zach and his family joining ours." I answered back. Edward suppressed a growl and his eyes narrowed.

"Edward, calm down. His family joining ours does not mean that he is going to be with Bella. Joe just wishes for his family to live amongst others like him, so he doesn't feel so alone." I thanked Carlisle for fixing the situation by nodding to him. He nodded back.

Edward's arm wrapped tighter around me. His eyes narrowed as he read someone's thoughts. Did Alice have a vision?

Edward passionately, and desperately kissed me, like these were our last moments together.


	21. Author's Note READ and don't hate me!

**Author's Note Chapter: **

**Okay, I am sad to say I am ending here. But I do have reason for you NOT to hate me. So please don't go damning me to hell and such. **

**I am writing "The Wave" which is this story from Zach's POV. It will end in the exact spot I ended this story with. **

_**When I am finished with The Wave, I will write ****one story, from ALL points of view, about the Withers and the Cullens living together as a whole.**_

**There will be sad parts, and there will be happy parts, and funny parts, I will range it. **

**While I am writing the Wave, however,_ I want to co-write a Twilight story with someone. PM message me if you wish to co-write with me. _**

**_Do NOT review this chapter with an offer to co-write. I will ignore it_, because you did not follow a very simple task, so how can I trust you to follow a deadline? Which I will give to you, because I want chapters up. **

**Thank you, faithful reviewers! Be just as faithful to The Wave as well! **

**You know you love me!  
XoXo.  
Savannah Lynn King.**


End file.
